Black Eye
by Carter-San
Summary: Après une énième mission nocturne, Labydug a un accident. Avec l'aide de Tikki, Marinette tente de cacher la marque qui en résulte, mais rien ne se passe comme prévu. Très vite, elle va devoir faire face à l'une des choses qu'elle redoute le plus, soit l'inquiétude des personnes qu'elle aime, et surtout celle d'Adrien...
1. Black Eye - Partie 1

Il était vingt-trois heures trente. Un calme, tout relatif, régnait sur Paris. Les Parisiennes, Parisiens et touristes, menaient leur vie comme d'habitude. Certains profitaient des nombreuses activités nocturnes de la capitale, d'autres s'immortalisaient, flânaient non loin des nombreux monuments illuminés, mais la plupart d'entre eux se trouvaient entre quatre murs, devant un écran, un livre, un cahier, assis dans un fauteuil ou une chaise, allongés dans un lit, actifs ou endormis, se reposant d'une journée éreintante. Comme si rien ne s'était passé...

« Rah ! C'est pas possible ! »

Cette exclamation, empreinte de colère, mais aussi de douleur, n'était autre que celle de Ladybug, l'héroïne de Paris. Elle marchait sur les toits du groupe d'immeubles attenant à la Boulangerie Dupain-Cheng. Habillée de son costume rouge à points noirs, elle essayait tant bien que mal de rejoindre la terrasse de son domicile, sa main gauche essayant de trouver un point d'appui, tandis que la droite recouvrait une partie de son visage masqué.

« Ça fait super mal ! »

Ladybug, accompagnée par son fidèle coéquipier Chat Noir, venait tout juste de mettre fin à une nouvelle attaque du Papillon.

Celui-ci avait akumatisé une mère de famille qui n'arrivait plus à contenir l'énergie débordante de ses trois enfants. Devenant Calmama, la pauvre femme avait acquis le pouvoir de rendre calme toute personne qu'elle croisait sur son chemin avec un rayon sortant de son index droit. Ses victimes se retrouvaient alors allongées, incapables de faire le moindre geste, comme si elles avaient été privées d'énergie. Les deux héros avaient très vite réussi à déceler l'emplacement de l'akuma, l'alliance de la mère, et le problème n'avait pas trop été difficile à régler.

« Mais pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe sur moi encore ? »

La coccinelle n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver.

Pourtant, elle avait été attentive à l'environnement qui l'entourait durant tout le trajet qui était censé la ramener chez elle.

Il fallait croire que sa maladresse de son identité civile l'avait rattrapée...

« J'ai vraiment la poisse... »

Normalement, la malchance était affiliée à Chat Noir, mais pour le coup, la rouge n'en était pas en reste.

Alors qu'elle venait tout juste de prendre congé du félin, et qu'elle virevoltait dans les airs à l'aide de son yo-yo, l'héroïne s'était posée avec grâce sur un toit pour rependre de l'élan. Sans doute réveillés et apeurés par son arrivée, de nombreux pigeons s'étaient soudainement élevés dans les airs, volant de façon totalement aléatoire. Et bien sûr, il avait fallu que l'un d'entre eux vienne la percuter violemment, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, et se faisant, elle avait cogné son malheureux œil droit contre le rebord d'une cheminée.

« J'en peux plus... »

De son œil valide, Ladybug vit enfin la terrasse de la maison familiale.

Il ne lui restait donc que quelques mètres à faire avant d'être enfin à l'abri des possibles regards indiscrets nocturnes.

Ainsi, après quelques minutes d'effort, elle posa enfin ses pieds près de la chaise longue où elle aimait se détendre lorsque le soleil brillait.

« Foutus pigeons... »

Par la trappe, elle entra dès lors dans sa chambre sans un bruit, et s'allongea très vite dans son lit. Ce fut à cet instant précis que son costume de super-héroïne s'évapora par magie, et que Tikki, la kwami de Ladybug, fit son apparition à ses côtés.

« Marinette ? Demanda le petit être rouge, inquiète. Tu vas bien ?

\- Non... Répondit timidement l'intéressée, des larmes commençant à couler depuis ses yeux clos. J'ai mal... Mon œil me fait horriblement mal...

\- Calmes-toi Marinette... Fit Tikki en câlinant la joue sa porteuse. Calme-toi... Ce n'est pas grave... Ton masque de Ladybug t'a bien protégée. Tu t'en sors très bien... »

Tikki s'éleva ensuite légèrement dans les airs, voulant constaté les dégâts. À la lumière de la lune, elle vit le gonflement assez significatif des paupières de l'œil concerné, leurs rougeurs, et le désarroi grandissant de la jeune fille.

« C'est horrible Tikki... Sanglota l'adolescente. Tout le monde va voir... Tout le monde va me poser des questions... Je... Je... Je n'arriverai pas répondre... Ils vont croire que... Et Adrien... je ne pourrai jamais me marier avec lui... nous n'aurons jamais une grande maison... jamais trois enfants... pas de chien... pas de hamster... Ma vie est finie ! »

La kwami comprit le raisonnement particulièrement pessimiste de son amie humaine.

Cette dernière avait peur que son entourage ne se mette martel en tête qu'elle était battue, ou tout simplement découvrir qu'elle était Ladybug, et que ses proches puissent la rejeter pour cela. Tikki se devait de la rassurer, de lui faire comprendre qu'une telle chose était tout bonnement impossible. Et pour commencer, il fallait qu'elle réussisse à arrêter ses pleurs.

« Marinette.. Tu te fais du mal pour rien.. Il est normal que ta famille et tes amis se posent des questions. Ils t'aiment. Et justement, si nous ne faisons rien maintenant, nous ne pourrons plus empêcher tes parents de se poser des questions, car ils vont être alertés par tes pleurs...

\- Tu... tu... tu as raison Tikki... Se reprit la collégienne. Mais j'ai mal...

\- Ne t'en fais pas... Je vais m'occuper de toi... J'ai l'habitude... Toutes mes porteuses ont déjà pris des coups aux yeux. Je sais exactement quoi faire pour calmer ta douleur et cacher le bleu.

\- Oui... Mais je dois être la première à avoir un œil au beurre noir à cause de pigeons...»

Essayant d'oublier la douleur lancinante de son œil, Marinette souffla un bon coup pour faire retomber la pression, laissant Tikki quitter sa chambre pour aller chercher le nécessaire pour la soigner.

Pleurer n'allait rien arranger, bien au contraire. Elle était Ladybug. Elle s'en était toujours sortie. Ce n'était pas un simple coquard qui allait l'arrêter. Et puis, elle avait Tikki, et le fait que sa maladresse était légendaire dans tout Paris. Elle avait encore le contrôle de la situation, même si elle avait mal...

« La prochaine fois... je demanderai à Chat Noir de chasser tous les pigeons dans un rayon de trois kilomètres... »

* * *

Tikki était revenue cinq minutes plus tard avec une poche de glace, une pièce d'un euro et du gel pour les coups. Marinette s'était sentie beaucoup mieux dès que la kwami avait posé délicatement l'objet glacé sur ses paupières, la douleur s'étant largement estompée.

« Marinette, Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui Tikki... »

Les deux amies furent soulagées.

L'humaine n'aurait plus à supporter la souffrance due au coup, ni l'épreuve de supporter les regards inquisiteurs de ses proches ou de parfaits inconnus, et l'être surnaturel était rassurée de voir, de sentir, que sa porteuse était revenue à la raison.

« Je vais laisser la poche de glace sur ton œil durant une quinzaine minutes. Puis pendant une heure, je vais mettre cette pièce sur ta paupière et appuyer légèrement dessus pour contenir au maximum l'hématome. Je remettrai ensuite la poche glacée, et enfin, je te mettrai du gel pendant que tu seras endormie.

\- Tu es la meilleure, Tikki... Complimenta la fille de Tom Dupain.

\- Tu es la meilleure des Ladybug que j'ai eu.. »

Elles se firent un petit câlin, frottant leur joue l'une à l'autre en signe d'affection mutuelle.

« Merci Tikki... »

Quelques minutes passèrent, et Notre-Dame se fit entendre pour les douze coup de minuit.

Toutes les émotions que Marinette avait connues durant le combat contre Calmama, celles étant dues à l'incident des pigeons, l'avaient profondément épuisée, et elle s'était endormie très facilement, consciente de la surveillance bienveillante de Tikki.

Celle-ci continua alors de soigner sa porteuse avec une grande délicatesse, ne souhaitant en aucun cas la réveiller.

Des héroïnes, elle en avait connu énormément, certaines ayant clairement gardé une place à part dans son petit cœur, mais jamais elle ne s'était autant prise d'affection pour l'une d'entre elles comme pour Marinette, pour cette adolescente remplie de contradictions touchantes, pour cette fille particulièrement maladroite et sûre d'elle à la fois. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle l'aurait déjà informée de la véritable identité de Chat Noir, ce qui aurait arrangé bien des choses. Or, il y avait des règles, et seuls les porteurs de miraculous pouvaient se révéler leur identité civile.

« Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour lui mettre le gel... »

Tikki veilla encore longtemps sur sa protégée au sommeil très agité, soupirant parfois des petits 'Adrien' dans son sommeil, mais aussi quelques 'Chaton'...

* * *

Les heures de la nuit s'étaient vite écoulées, et le moment du lever pour un très grand nombre de Parisiens était venu, au grand dam pour la plupart d'entre eux. Marinette n'échappait guère à cette règle, elle qui connaissait toujours des réveils très difficiles, quasiment chaque jour de l'année, et sa double vie de super-héroïne avait aggravé le problème.

« Marinette... réveille-toi... Il faut que tu te prépares pour aller au collège... »

Tikki avait pris l'habitude de ne pas brusquer la collégienne, et d'entendre son petit gémissement désapprobateur pour tenter de rester lovée dans sa couette.

« Tu dois aller prendre une douche, et surtout, camoufler ton bleu aux paupières... »

Ces paroles furent comme un électrochoc pour Marinette. Elle ouvrit grand ses deux yeux, le droit avec plus de difficulté, reprenant conscience, et oubliant d'être prudente, elle se rua vers son petit coin de maquillage où se trouvait un miroir et un petit robinet d'eau.

« C'est la cata' ! La cata' ! La cata' ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir aller en cours dans cet état ! »

Elle était de nouveau paniquée, découvrant les colorations violette, jaune et rouge du contour de son œil meurtri. Dans son malheur, le globe oculaire n'était pas blessé. Elle s'en sortait donc avec seulement une horrible ecchymose multicolore douloureuse seulement au toucher.

« Du calme Marinette. Tempéra la kwami en lui câlinant la joue. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit hier. Nous allons maquiller ton œil pour que personne ne puisse s'apercevoir que tu t'es pris un coup hier. Et ton œil a beaucoup dégonflé. Un peu de maquillage devrait suffire à masquer l'hématome.

\- Merci Tikki. Remercia la nommée après avoir inspiré longuement. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferrais sans toi...»

Marinette fila de suite prendre sa douche, et Tikki en profita pour se reposer un peu de la nuit qu'elle avait passé à soigner sa porteuse en mangeant un délicieux cookie.

Quinze minutes plus tard, la jeune héroïne revint propre et habillée pour se rendre au collège.

« Tu te rends compte qu'il faut que tu aies un œil au beurre noir pour ne pas être en retard...

\- J'aurais préféré m'en passer si tu veux mon avis... »

La jeune fille, suivant les conseils avisés de son amie surnaturelle, maquilla précautionneusement la zone à cacher aux yeux de tous, aussi le reste de son visage, pour paraître la plus normale possible. Les deux furent très satisfaites du résultat, mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de s'en féliciter que la voix de Sabine résonna dans l'appartement.

« Marinette ! Dépêche-toi de venir prendre ton petit-déjeuner ! Tu vas être en retard au collège ! »

La collégienne se dépêcha, non sans appréhension et attention, de rejoindre sa mère dans la boulangerie familiale au rez-de-chaussée, n'oubliant pour une fois aucune des affaires nécessaires pour les cours de cette longue journée d'études.

« Bonjour Maman ! Déclara la fille de Sabine avec amour tout en attrapant un sachet contenant son petit-déjeuner et en offrant une petite bise à sa mère . Il faut que j'y aille ! À tout à l'heure !

\- Minute jeune fille ! »

Cette intervention fit pâlir d'effroi Marinette, et elle se retourna pour faire face au visage de sa mère.

Le questionnement se ressentait sur les traits de la femme de Tom Dupain. Ses yeux bridés étaient légèrement plissés, et son sourire semblait être seulement de façade. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle observait avec beaucoup d'attention le visage et la réaction de sa fille.

Celle-ci, au plus profond d'elle-même, paniquait. Il ne fallait surtout pas que sa mère se rende compte de quelque chose, sinon, il était certain qu'elle allait passer un très mauvais moment à tenter de trouver une excuse farfelue pour expliquer son hématome pré-orbital.

« Oui maman ? Questionna-t-elle avec un ton se voulant innocent.

\- Tout va bien ma chérie ? Répliqua la mère de famille aux cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de son enfant.

\- Tout va bien maman ! Répondit l'intéressée faussement enjouée.

\- Tu en es bien sûre ?

\- J'en suis bien sûre maman. »

Marinette vit les yeux gris de l'Asiatique s'attarder encore plus sur son visage, avant que son sourire ne devienne réellement sincère et qu'un petit rire ne sorte de ses lèvres.

« Marinette, il pleut dehors... Tu devrais mettre ton manteau et prendre ton parapluie. Tu vas être malade sinon...

\- Ah...euh... oui... Tu as raison maman ! Fit-elle, agréablement surprise.

\- Tiens. Dit Sabine tout en montrant les deux objets en question. J'ai pris la peine de les poser ici pour ne pas que tu les oublies...

\- Merci maman ! Je t'adore !

\- Moi aussi ma chérie. »

Elle enfila à la hâte son petit manteau noir à capuche et empoigna de son autre main libre le parapluie de poche avant de ranger le sachet contenant son croissant chaud dans son sac à dos. Par la suite, elle sortit rapidement de la boulangerie, manquant de percuter une cliente habituelle, et fila sans se retourner.

Elle était contente. Elle avait réussi à passer l'épreuve du regard de sa mère aimante. Cela voulait dire que son ecchymose était parfaitement bien camouflée, et qu'elle ne devrait avoir aucun problème à l'école à cause de cette marque disgracieuse. Pourtant, elle n'était pas vraiment fière. Elle détestait mentir, surtout aux personnes qu'elle aimait, mais elle devait malheureusement le faire afin qu'ils ne découvrent pas sa double vie.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Marinette était à l'heure en classe. Bien sûr, cet état de fait lui avait valu quelques remarques amicales de certains de ses camarades, surtout celles d'Alya Césaire et de Nino Lahiffe.

« Alors Marinette, on arrive enfin à l'heure en cours ? Rigola la meilleure amie de la franco-chinoise.

\- C'est peut-être la pluie ? Ajouta le jeune homme au teint mat. Depuis la maternelle, Marinette a toujours été à l'heure quand il pleut.

\- Il devrait pleuvoir tous les jours alors.

\- Mais nous ne verrons plus jamais le soleil. C'est pas cool...

\- Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices quand c'est nécessaire. Marinette mérite de réussir ses études. Le soleil peut attendre les vacances.

\- Oui, mais quand même...

\- Puis, contredis-moi si je me trompe, mais le sourire de Marinette est bien plus lumineux que le soleil. Il illumine la classe ! »

L'apprentie journaliste étreignit sa voisine de classe avec beaucoup d'affection tandis que Nino rigolait bruyamment, sous les regards amusés et attendris des autres collégiens assis à leur place respective. La passionnée de mode répondit favorablement à l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie, rigolant avec elle de l'exubérance dont ses deux amis les plus proches avaient fait preuve.

Elle se trouvait dans une situation bien plus confortable qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée la veille après l'incident des pigeons. Il faudrait qu'elle remercie comme il se doit sa chère Tikki d'avoir fait en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas submergée de questions et de regards d'inquiétude, voire même de pitié.

Seulement, les bonnes choses avaient une fin, et ce fut l'arrivée de Chloé Bourgeois, peste du collège Françoise Dupont, qui mit fin à cet élan d'affection et à l'ambiance chaleureuse au sein de la classe.

« Bah ! Vous êtres vraiment ridicules ! Déclara la blonde avec dédain tout accentuant chaque syllabe du dernier mot qu'elle venait de prononcer. Surtout toi, Dupain-Cheng ! »

Suivie de près par son amie, ou plutôt son faire-valoir Sabrina, la fille du Maire de Paris alla s'installer à sa place sous les regards courroucés de ses camarades de classe.

Alya avait été sur le point de répliquer violemment, mais la déléguée à ses côtés l'avait empêchée de le faire, ne voulant surtout pas que la situation s'envenime. Ce n'était pas le moment pour une dispute au beau milieu de la salle classe, surtout que Mademoiselle Bustier pouvait arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

« Rah ! Mais quelle peste celle-là. Ragea la fille du gardien du Zoo de Paris. Toujours à insulter, rabaisser les autres à la moindre occasion. Elle me débecte.

\- Moi aussi Alya. Mais il vaut mieux se tenir tranquille. Mademoiselle Bustier ne veut plus de dispute durant les cours. Et tu sais très bien qu'en cas de punition, Chloé sera amnistiée grâce à son père.

\- Ouais, je sais... C'est carrément injuste... »

En parlant de leur professeur, celle-ci fit son apparition dans la salle à l'instant même où la sonnerie du début de cours retentit. Caline Bustier observa alors sa classe avec attention, remarquant de suite avec un fin sourire la ponctualité exceptionnelle de la déléguée, mais aussi l'absence d'Adrien Agreste.

« Bonjour à tous. Avant de commencer le cours, je vais vous rendre les contrôles de la semaine dernière après avoir fait l'appel. »

Cette dernière phrase fit pâlir d'appréhension une bonne partie de la classe.

La remise des notes était toujours un moment particulier entre les élèves, mais dans cette classe-ci, le véritable problème était les attaques cruelles et puériles de Chloé pour humilier les élèves qui avaient eu le malheur d'avoir une note inférieure à la sienne, ou tout simplement pour dire que Marinette avait triché, car il était tout bonnement impossible qu'une fille de boulanger soit meilleure qu'elle.

« Croisons les doigts pour qu'elle ait la pire note de la classe, pour une fois... »

Même si Chloé était une enfant pourri-gâtée par son père, elle n'en restait pas moins une bonne élève quand elle ne déléguait pas son travail à Sabrina. La prière de la rédactrice du Ladyblog n'allait sûrement pas être réalisée.

Cependant, c'était sans compter sur le manque d'intérêt manifeste de la fille d'André Bourgeois pour la petite nouvelle, ''Matin Brun'' de Frank Pavloff, que Caline avait fait étudier à ses élèves.

La susnommée, habillée d'une veste blanche, d'un chemisier vert, d'un pantalon bleu et d'escarpins blancs, passa au milieu des deux rangés, congratulant Alya et Marinette pour leur excellent travail, en faisant de même pour Juleka, Rose, Sabrina et Max, et encourageant les autres dans leurs efforts.

Puis vint le moment de Chloé...

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est un pur scandale ?! S'écria-t-elle, furieuse de sa note particulièrement basse.

\- Oh la honte ! Pouffa Alix, la fille la plus sportive de la classe. Elle a eu deux ! »

Presque tous les adolescents éclatèrent de rire de concert, ne manquant pas l'occasion de se moquer ouvertement de leur vile camarade de classe.

Ils avaient tous eux au minimum la moyenne, et ils n'auraient manqué pour rien au monde le moment temps attendu rendre toute la méchanceté de celle qui leur faisait vivre en enfer quotidiennement.

« Comment avez-vous osé ?! Me mettre une telle note à moi, la fille du Maire de Paris ! Vous avez intérêt à changer cette note tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas que mon père vous fasses virer ! »

La jeune professeure aux cheveux roux coiffés en chignon demanda expressément à la classe d'arrêter de rire sous peine de recevoir une punition collective carabinée, puis retourna son attention sur son élève la plus détestable, n'étant guère effrayée par les menaces.

« Je suis désolée Chloé, mais ta note correspond parfaitement aux réponses que tu as inscrites sur ta feuille. J'ai averti le proviseur et ce dernier a envoyé ce matin-même une copie de ton contrôle à ton père. Si tu penses que tu ne mérites pas une note comme celle-ci, je ne ferai aucune objection à ce que tu passes un contrôle de rattrapage, surtout que ce texte permet une ouverture sur votre programme d'Histoire, et qu'il risque d'être donné lors de l'épreuve du Brevet. Bien sûr, ce que je viens de te proposer est parfaitement valable pour tes camarades qui désireraient améliorer leur note... »

Face à une telle manœuvre, la vantarde ne put que donner son accord pour corriger par ses propres efforts la note désespérément basse qu'elle venait d'obtenir.

Alya en profita pour tacler une dernière fois la rivale de sa meilleure amie, et reçut en récompense une heure de colle pour le vendredi suivant.

Du côté de Marinette, le moment n'avait pas été à l'hilarité. Pour sûr qu'elle était ravie que Chloé reçoive enfin la leçon qu'elle méritait depuis longtemps, mais elle avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas suivre ses amis dans les rires. Elle se connaissait que trop, et savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait fini par lâcher quelques larmes de joie, mettant fin au camouflage de son œil, et ce n'était pas digne de son rôle de déléguée de classe de se moquer des échecs des autres.

« Maintenant que vous vous êtes tous calmés, je me dois de vous prévenir qu'il y a un changement de programme pour cette après-midi. D'un commun accord avec votre professeur d'Histoire, nous avons décidé de vous projeter ''Liberté'' de Tony Gatlif, en salle audiovisuelle, à treize heures trente. »

Cette nouvelle fut très bien accueillie par l'ensemble des collégiens, préférant regarder un film, ou dormir, que de trimer stylo en main, et le cours put enfin réellement commencer...

* * *

Une demi-heure après le début du cours, Mademoiselle Bustier était en pleine explication sur le prochain livre que sa classe allait étudier lorsque que des pas se firent entendre depuis le couloir.

Marinette tressaillit tandis qu'une personne frappait doucement à la porte de la salle, et ses joues rougirent légèrement...

« Eh ben... Il n'est même pas encore dans la classe que tu rougis comme une tomate... Chuchota Alya en lui donnant une tape affectueuse sur son épaule. Il te rend vraiment toute chose... »

Elle ne répondit rien, son attention étant totalement portée sur la porte qui s'ouvrait doucement.

Quand l'objet de son émoi fit son apparition dans la classe, son cœur s'accéléra soudainement. Elle observa le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés.

Son visage était angélique, tout comme ses pupilles vertes, sa peau claire, son doux sourire. Il portait magnifiquement bien ses vêtements habituels, soit sa chemise à manches longues, son t-shirt noir aux cinq rayures colorées, son jean bleu et ses chaussures de sport oranges. Tout était parfait. Adrien était parfait...

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Bustier. Déclara-t-il avec politesse. Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard. Mon père m'a fait faire un shooting surprise sous la pluie ce matin. Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que d'accepter.

\- Tu es tout excusé Adrien. Prends ton contrôle sur mon bureau et va t'asseoir...

\- Merci Mademoiselle. »

L'adolescent attrapa son contrôle d'une main, sourit grandement aux inscriptions de sa professeure, et se dirigea vers sa place au premier rang, à côté de son meilleur ami Nino.

Cependant, son regard fut capté par la personne qui était assise au rang suivant, juste derrière lui, et là, il remarqua quelque chose de clairement inhabituelle, quelque chose qui fit de suite monter en lui une multitude de sentiments.

Le visage de sa camarade lui semblait étrange, mais il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. Pourtant, elle semblait normale, mis à part le rougissement croissant de ses joues. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle.

Quant à Marinette, elle n'arrivait pas non plus à détourner ses prunelles des yeux du mannequin, totalement subjuguée. Elle voyait une multitude d'émotions dans les iris du blond, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots dessus.

Tout d'un coup, elle eut très peur, affreusement peur. Son cœur, dont les battements étaient déjà très rapides, s'accéléra de plus belle.

Une idée s'était insinuée dans son esprit, et elle la terrifiait au plus au point.

« Hum ! Hum ! Se signala Mademoiselle Bustier aux deux jeunes gens, souriante malgré tout. Adrien, tu devrais t'asseoir au lieu de contempler ta jolie camarade comme tu le fais... »

Le nommé rougit furieusement et s'assit sans répliquer, beaucoup trop gêné de la situation, alors que l'objet de sa contemplation se recroquevilla sur son banc.

Leur échange n'était guère passé inaperçu au sein de petite assemblée de collégiens. Ceux-ci étaient totalement abasourdis, stupéfaits par le moment intense qui venait à peine de se produire devant eux.

« Wow mec ! Il s'est passé quoi là ? Fit Nino à son voisin.

\- Je... Je... J'en sais rien...

\- Moi en tout cas, je sais que c'était intense. »

Adrien s'empourpra de plus belle sous le regard moqueur de son ami et porta son attention sur leur professeur et le tableau, sans se rendre compte que Marinette s'était totalement figée derrière lui.

« La terre à Marinette. La terre à Marinette. Chuchota Alya à l'intéressée, ravie par la tournure des événements. Il faut redescendre de la planète Adrien.

\- ...

\- Marinette ?

\- … »

Marinette était toute proche de la panique. Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle avait bien vu de l'inquiétude dans le vert des yeux de celui qui faisait vibrer son cœur depuis la rentrée, de l'inquiétude pour elle. Avait-il remarqué son camouflage ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Même sa mère n'avait rien remarqué, et sa mère voyait tout. C'était tout bonnement impossible, mais s'il avait vu...

Elle inspira et expira doucement, retrouvant son calme.

« Marinette ? Entendit-elle à sa gauche.

\- Oui ? Souffla-t-elle en réponse.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer Alya...

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère... »

La franco-chinoise ignora les autres questions de son amie, préférant essayer de suivre le cours, or elle dut se rendre très vite à l'évidence qu'elle n'y arriverait sans doute pas.

Ce n'était pas la faute de la fille de la Chef de Cuisine du Grand Paris, mais celle de son voisin de devant.

Adrien n'était pas du tout concentré. Le visage de son amie était gravé dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Il avait cette impression bizarre au fond de lui. Marinette avait un problème. C'était son instinct de Chat Noir qui le lui intimait.

Alors, sans même prendre en compte les autres personnes autour de lui, il se retourna et observa la fille avec attention durant une bonne trentaine de secondes, détaillant chaque parcelle de son visage.

Même s'il ne l'avouait jamais, il connaissait en détail les traits de la déléguée. Il appréciait énormément la regarder, car son sourire réussissait toujours à lui réchauffer le cœur. Il pouvait donc différencier les moindres changements, les moindres altérations du faciès de celle-ci.

« Adrien... qu'est-ce j'ai dit tout à l'heure... Intervint Mademoiselle Bustier.

\- Excusez moi mademoiselle... »

Quelques gloussements se firent entendre dans la salle, et le modèle ne put s'empêcher de se tasser contre le banc sur lequel il était installé.

Cette histoire le rendait fou. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Son esprit était totalement obnubilé par Marinette. Mais pourquoi diable n'arrivait-il pas à la sortir de ses pensées ?

Il soupira, essayant de retrouver une contenance de circonstance.

Ce n'était clairement pas en se retournant toutes les deux minutes qu'il allait réussir à mettre des mots sur son impression. Il devait réfléchir, penser, fouiller dans ses souvenirs pour trouver la solution.

« Non mais tu as vu comment il te regarde ? Fit Alya à sa voisine, aux anges. Il a craqué sur toi. C'est sûr...

\- Ah... »

Marinette était beaucoup trop concentrée sur le comportement de son amour pour pouvoir faire autre chose. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser de cette situation. Si elle n'avait pas cette blessure à l'œil, elle aurait été sans aucun doute l'adolescente la plus heureuse du monde d'être le centre d'attention du garçon qui avait fait chavirer son cœur, or pour le coup, l'idée qu'il puisse se rendre compte du leurre sur son visage ne relevait pas du rêve, mais du cauchemar...

La sonnerie de neuf heures retentit alors dans tout le collège Françoise Dupont. Mademoiselle Bustier rappela le changement de programme pour l'après-midi, mais menaça ses élèves de supprimer le visionnage du film au moindre incident rapporté par leurs deux prochains professeurs et de le remplacer par un terrible contrôle commun de Français et d'Histoire.

« Bon, je vous laisse. Votre professeur d'Anglais ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. »

Elle s'en alla. Il ne fallut à peine quelques secondes avant que des exclamations se fassent entendre dans la salle. Hormis les deux concernés, tous les autres élèves essayèrent d'obtenir des explications sur les moments s'étant déroulés durant l'heure précédente, mais ils n'eurent qu'en réponse que l'arrivée subite de l'enseignant de la langue de Shakespeare. Cela calma de suite le groupe, leur professeur étant particulièrement sévère, et offrit à Adrien et Marinette un peu de répit malgré le petit contrôle de connaissances donné par l'anglophone sur le prétérit simple et le prétérit Be-ing.

* * *

Adrien avait réussi très facilement le test. Le sujet avait été très simple pour lui puisqu'il avait appris l'anglais dès l'enfance à la demande de son père. Son niveau était tel qu'il arrivait à mener une discussion avec une aisance remarquable. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il passait son temps durant le cours de Monsieur Oclock à discuter avec Nino.

« Bon mec, tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il t'arrive avec Marinette... Je trouve que tu louches beaucoup sur elle depuis tout à l'heure...

\- Je suis désolé Nino, mais je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer à moi-même... Essaya-t-il d'expliquer. C'est vraiment très bizarre... Je... J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas comme d'habitude...

\- Moi, je vais te dire ce que tu as... Tu es tombé raide dingue amoureux d'elle. C'est tout simple.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Nia le blond, les joues rouges. Marinette est mon amie. Elle est importante pour moi, mais il y a...

\- Je sais... Je sais... Le coupa le DJ. La seule qui fait vibrer ton cœur, c'est cette nana que tu croises parfois. Mais tu la vois pendant combien de temps ? Genre cinq minutes tout au plus, alors que Marinette, tu la vois tout les jours...

\- Oui, mais, c'est pas pareil...»

Il ne pouvait clairement pas lui dire que la fille de ses rêves était Ladybug, et qu'en plus, il la côtoyait quasiment tous les jours dans son costume de Chat Noir. Depuis le jour où elle s'était dressée face aux viles dessins du Papillon, malgré sa peur, malgré sa maladresse, il en était tombé follement amoureux. Il détestait la savoir en danger, et il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour elle, même sa vie. Étrangement, il ressentait aussi ce devoir de protection à l'encontre de Marinette.

« Tu devrais vraiment...

\- Gentlemen, please stop chatting in class. Intervint le professeur au cheveux brun très court.

\- Sorry sir. S'excusèrent les deux amis, honteux d'avoir été réprimandés.

\- Good. Mister Lahiffe, please read the text at line twenty-one for your classmates. »

Nino s'exécuta, non sans peine, à lire la partie du texte qui lui était échue.

À côté de lui, le super-héros n'écoutait déjà plus, étant déjà retourné à sa propre réflexion sur son besoin de protectionnisme pour sa camarade. Oui, il devait la protéger, comme pour tous ses amis, voire même pour tous les Parisiennes et Parisiens, mais ce sentiment était clairement de la même nature pour Marinette que pour sa coéquipière en tenue rouge à points noirs. Il en avait déjà essayé d'en parler avec Plagg, son kwami, mais ce dernier lui avait ri au nez en disant qu'il était complètement idiot, avant de dévorer un camembert entier d'une traite, le laissant seul avec son questionnement.

« You're progressing a lot, Mister Lahiffe. Remarqua l'adulte. You're on the right track. Miss Dupain-Cheng, it's your turn.

\- Yes Sir. »

Adrien ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour écouter la lecture de sa voisine.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'entendre l'apaisait. Elle semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à lire ce petit texte narrant l'histoire d'une jeune sportive qui s'était éprise d'un athlète de son entourage, et qui souhaitait à tout prix participer avec lui aux Jeux olympiques de Londres. Il arrivait même à ressentir les émotions du personnage principal.

Cependant, il fut subitement surpris par l'arrêt soudain de Marinette. Il ouvrit ses paupières, et lança un regard un professeur qui restait stoïque.

« … I have a black eye... »

Le fils de Gabriel Agreste resta bloqué sur cette dernière phrase, n'écoutant même pas les congratulations du professeur et des autres pour la brune.

Son esprit était reparti de plus belle sur la possibilité que Marinette avait un problème à cause de ces mots. Elle les avait prononcés avec une voix quasiment brisée, démontrant toute l'horreur qu'elle devait ressentir, comme si elle était concernée.

Ses pensées dérivèrent alors étrangement vers un souvenir de travail, une simple discussion entre deux top-modèles de son père sur les manières de dissimuler un œil au beurre au noir avec du maquillage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Il respira, tentant de retrouver un semblant de contenance.

Le choc, l'inquiétude, la tristesse, la colère, ces sentiments lui comprimaient le cœur avec violence. Il se faisait des idées. Il faisait clairement fausse route. Une telle chose ne pouvait être possible.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'il se retourna une nouvelle fois, tremblant, la vision offerte son amie lui confirma ses terribles soupçons...

* * *

« … I have a black eye... »

De suite après avoir lu cette simple phrase, Marinette s'était figée de peur, le visage blême. Ses prunelles bleues exorbitées, sa respiration saccadée, ses légers tremblements, tous ces éléments démontraient l'état émotionnel dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle fixait avec effroi le jeune homme devant elle.

Quand elle le vit se retourner, tremblant lui aussi, elle comprit.

Il savait. Il avait deviné. Il avait découvert la supercherie. Elle le voyait dans son expression inédite. Ses yeux verts horrifiés, sa bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction, son teint blafard, tout ceci indiquait qu'il était dorénavant au courant pour son bleu à l'œil.

Elle se cacha derrière son livre, n'ayant plus la force de regarder son amour inavoué, maudissant par la même occasion sa malchance.

À côté d'elle, Alya ne comprenait absolument rien aux agissements de sa meilleure amie. Pourtant, elle s'était habituée à ses étrangetés comportementales, mais dans ce cas précis, elle était complètement larguée.

Elle chercha alors son petit d'ami Nino des yeux, et d'un signe de tête, ils décidèrent de passer à l'action pour tenter d'obtenir des réponses.

« Euh, Marinette, tu vas bien ? Fit-elle en tapotant légèrement l'épaule de son amie. Tu es malade ?

\- Ça va, Alya... Ça va... J'ai juste un peu mal au cœur...

\- D'accord... »

La journaliste amatrice se leva d'un bond, et demanda expressément à Monsieur Oclock l'autorisation d'emmener sa voisine de table à l'infirmerie. Le professeur accepta en raison de la blancheur de la concernée, et elle tira dès lors la brune en dehors de la salle de classe avec un petit sourire malicieux pour le DJ.

Elle venait de s'offrir le moment parfait pour tirer les vers du nez de l'apprentie styliste.

Seulement, du côté de Nino, les choses étaient plus compliquées...

« Eh mec, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tenta le maghrébin. Tu tires une de ces tronches...

\- Il ne m'arrive rien. Répliqua sèchement l'intéressé. Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- 'scuse man... »

Adrien s'accouda à sa table et prit sa tête entre ses mains, tenant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Dorénavant, il savait pourquoi Marinette lui semblait si différente aujourd'hui. Elle s'était maquillée pour cacher un hématome disgracieux.

Cependant, il avait toujours de nombreuses questions dont il cherchait définitivement la réponse. Qui était au courant pour ce bleu ? Dans quelle circonstance l'avait-elle eu ? Qui en était responsable ? Il devait mettre les choses au clair, pour savoir quoi faire pour l'aider, qui prévenir, qui punir. Oui, l'idée de martyriser le tourmenteur de la jolie franco-chinoise en tant que Chat Noir lui traversait l'esprit. Tant pis si sa réputation de super-héros en prenait un coup. Tant pis si Ladybug le reniait pour avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs pour assouvir sa vengeance. Marinette en valait largement la peine.

La sonnerie stridente vint soudainement le sortir de ses songes, mais à peine s'était-il relevé qu'il se sentit agrippé par le bras.

« Adrichou ! »

Adrien grogna de mécontentement, n'ayant aucunement envie d'avoir affaire à Chloé pour le moment.

« C'est quoi le truc avec la boulangère ?! Tu as bien réussi ton coup en tout cas ! Je suis extrêmement fière de toi ! Tu t'es enfin rendue compte à qu'elle point elle est affreuse ! C'est une véritable épave ! »

Tandis que des exclamations outrées s'élevaient dans la classe, le mannequin se détacha de l'étreinte imposée par la blonde, puis la toisa du regard avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« Ferme-là, Chloé. Lâcha-t-il subitement, surprenant ses amis par sa fermeté.

\- Quoi ?! Je n'ai pas bien entendu Adrichou !

\- Je t'ai dit de te la fermer, Chloé. »

Les yeux bleus maquillés de la nommée s'agrandirent sous le ton particulièrement glacial de son ami d'enfance.

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça... Pas... à moi. Tenta-t-elle, voulant garder contenance.

\- Si, je peux te le dire. Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre que tu rabaisses les autres à longueur de journée. Et puis surtout, j'en ai marre de t'entendre te plaindre de Marinette, de t'entendre l'insulter. Marinette n'est peut-être pas millionnaire, ou je ne sais quoi encore, mais elle est exceptionnelle. Et elle est importante pour moi... Si notre amitié est réellement importante pour toi Chloé, alors arrête tout ça, arrête de t'en prendre à Marinette comme tu le fais. Je ne le supporte plus.

\- Mais... mais... Adrichou...

\- Et arrête de m'appeler 'Adrichou'. »

Sous les regards éberlués des autres, Adrien quitta la salle sans un regard derrière lui, sans prendre en compte l'état déplorable de la fille du Maire.

Celle-ci était sous le choc, vivant sans aucun doute la pire journée de toute sa vie. Elle avait été humiliée en classe, et là, son Adrichou, le seul étant à son niveau parmi tous ces minables, venait tout simplement de la rejeter, et pour cette boulangère de Marinette en plus.

Chloé resta immobile, tandis que ces camarades quittèrent la salle de classe en la regardant avec compassion.

Elle avait beau leur faire vivre un enfer, être responsable de nombreuses akumatisations, la voir si fragile n'était guère rassurant.

« Chloé, ça ne va pas ? »

Sabrina posa sa main sur l'épaule de son idole.

Elle n'avait jamais vu la bonde dans un tel état. Habituellement, quand elle faisait face à un échec, elle repartait de plus belle, sans s'en formaliser, mais là, entre sa note calamiteuse et Adrien qui l'envoyait balader, la réaction risquait d'être dangereuse.

« J'ai compris. Je sais ce qu'il se passe. Il faut vite que Ladybug intervienne avant que la situation n'empire... »

* * *

Alya était assise sur un banc à l'abri de la pluie devant l'infirmerie. Elle réfléchissait à toute la situation dans son ensemble. Elle devait clairement comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement entre Marinette et Adrien. Elle avait bien tenté d'interroger sa meilleure amie, mais celle-ci ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de poser la moindre question.

« Euh Alya... »

La nommée relava ses yeux vers le jeune homme qui venait de l'interpeller avec douceur.

« Oui Adrien ?

\- Comment va Marinette ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Répondit-elle en détournant le regard. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'entrer dans l'infirmerie pour en savoir plus, elle n'y est pas.

\- Quoi ? Où est-elle alors ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Elle s'est enfuie sans un mot dès que je l'ai sortie de la classe, et elle n'est pas rentrée chez elle.

\- Je vois. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

\- Minute ! »

La Martiniquaise se releva d'un bond, attrapant de son bras l'épaule de son interlocuteur.

Elle n'allait sûrement pas le laisser s'en tirer à un si bon compte.

« Je crois que tu me dois des explications sur ce qu'il se passe avec Marinette.

\- Je m'excuse Alya, mais je n'ai aucune explication à te donner pour le moment.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? »

Les méninges d'Adrien tournèrent à plein régime.

Il devait trouver une réponse adéquate. Il ne pouvait pas répondre qu'il n'y avait rien, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il avait découvert que la brune avait un œil au beurre noir, pas avant d'avoir essayé d'en discuter avec la principale concernée.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je dois lui parler. C'est important.

\- J'ai bien compris que c'était important, vu comment tu la regardais tout à l'heure en classe. Répliqua la métisse en souriant malicieusement au rougissement de son interlocuteur. Mais tu comprends que je ne peux pas te laisser lui parler sans savoir ce que tu lui veux précisément. Elle semble totalement perdue, pour ne pas dire apeurée. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle finisse akumatisée. »

Le super-héros en civil blêmit à cette idée.

En tant que Chat Noir, il avait déjà dû affronter bon nombre de personnes de sa connaissance, mais l'idée de devoir affronter Marinette en super-vilaine ne lui plaisait guère. Si jamais cela devait arriver, une sensation dans tout son être lui disait que quelque chose de terrible pouvait arriver.

Il la chassa alors, ne voulant pas imaginer un éventuel désastre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux juste la rassurer, lui dire que je serai toujours à ses côtés, quoiqu'il arrive... »

L'administratrice du Ladyblog ouvrit sa bouche de surprise.

Ces paroles ressemblaient tellement aux prémices d'un aveu qu'elle se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

« Si je n'arrive pas à le faire, j'essaierai de vous parler, à toi et à Nino, car vous êtes les deux personnes les plus proches d'elle en dehors de ses parents. Je te le promets...

\- Ok.

\- Bon, je vais essayer de la trouver.

\- D'accord. »

Elle le regarda partir, tiraillée entre deux sentiments intenses.

Le premier était la joie. Elle avait envie de hurler, de crier son bonheur de la réciprocité des sentiments entre sa meilleure amie et le beau blond. Le second était l'inquiétude. Au ton grave d'Adrien, ces mots réfléchis, comme si il ne voulait pas trop en dire, elle se demandait si il n'y avait pas un problème, un gros problème.

Puis Nino, accompagné de Alix, Juleka, Rose, Kim et Max, vint à sa rencontre pour lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence. Sa réaction fut monumentale.

« Quoi ?! »

Son exclamation de stupéfaction fut tellement puissante qu'elle retentit dans tout le collège Françoise Dupont, peut-être même dans tout le quartier alentour de l'établissement...

* * *

Marinette s'était réfugiée dans un recoin de l'une des salles de Sciences du collège, plus exactement celle de Physique-chimie de Mademoiselle Mendeleïev. Dès qu'Alya l'avait sortie du cours d'anglais, elle avait réussi à fuir. C'était lâche, mais elle n'avait pas eu d'autre solution, ne voulant pas subir un interrogatoire. Elle aurait fini par gaffer.

Seulement, elle avait surtout fui Adrien. Il savait pour son ecchymose. Elle avait beau ce dire qu'il était extrêmement gentil, qu'il avait le cœur sur la main, elle ne voulait en aucun cas être confrontée à lui. Elle avait peur. Elle était effrayée par le fait qu'il puisse la rejeter, ou pire, la prendre en pitié. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Elle ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre si elle venait à le perdre.

« Marinette... Lui souffla sa kwami. Tu devrais le laisser venir te parler. Je suis convaincue qu'il ne te fera aucun mal, qu'il veut t'aider.

\- Je sais Tikki, mais... mais j'ai tellement peur.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Marinette. Adrien est un garçon sensible. Je l'ai bien observé tout à l'heure, et je n'y ai pas vu la moindre trace de rejet, ni de pitié, à ton encontre.

\- Mais il sait pour mon bleu. Il va sûrement le dire à Alya, à Nino, et même à toute la classe !

\- Non, il n'a rien dit.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- Les messages sur ton portable... Aucun n'y fait mention.

\- Ah... »

La jeune fille fut assez soulagée par les paroles du petit être rouge.

Puis elle entendit un cri colossal de surprise d'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop, et quelques secondes plus tard, son portable sonna pour la énième fois en quelques minutes.

« Je ne veux pas savoir...

\- Détends-toi Marinette. Tout va bien se passer... »

Tikki sortit le carnet à croquis de sa porteuse.

Rien était mieux que pour la brune que d'imaginer des vêtements pour évacuer son stress. Quand elle dessinait, c'était comme si elle était dans sa bulle. Elle pouvait rester de longues minutes, voire des heures, à esquisser des tenues, des chapeaux, des chaussures, aux couleurs diverses et variées. Certaines prenaient même les couleurs de son alter ego et de Chat Noir, ou du moins, y faisaient allusion. Par exemple, elle avait imaginé des chaussures blanches avec des petites coccinelles dessus, ou une veste rouge à capuche avec quelques points noirs ici au là, ou encore une doudoune noire avec quelques petites empreintes vertes de chat.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de la réaction d'Alya lorsqu'elle avait vu l'esquisse de la veste Ladybug, puis à celui où elle lui avait finalement offerte la dite veste, et elle reprit avec joie le de ses idées.

Cette fois-ci, elle s'attela à la confection de bonnets, de gants, ne remarquant pas que Tikki était partie se cacher dans sa sacoche, mais surtout l'arrivée de Chloé et de Sabrina.

« Expliques-moi Chloé, je ne comprends rien...

\- Attends ! C'est simple pourtant ! Marinette est sous l'emprise du Papillon ! Elle est akumatisée ! »

L'intéressée sursauta légèrement à l'affirmation bruyante de la blonde, manquant une courbe de son dessin, et s'empêcha de grogner.

Elle était venue ici pour être tranquille, pour se calmer, pas pour être confrontée à fille du Maire de Paris. Dans son malheur, celle-ci et son amie n'avaient pas l'air de s'être rendue compte de sa présence. Et depuis quand était-elle akumatisée ?

« Déjà, ça a commencé quand elle est arrivée à l'heure ce matin en cours. Commença-t-elle, très sérieuse. Ensuite, ma note affreuse en français...

\- Là, je ne pense que... Tenta timidement la fille du Brigadier Roger Raincomprix.

\- Ne me coupe pas quand je te parle !

\- Désolé...

\- J'en étais où ? Ah oui ! Puis le fait que Mademoiselle Bustier n'est pas eu peur d'être virée. Et enfin, mon Adrichou... »

La super-héroïne grimaça au surnom possessif que donnait Chloé à Adrien.

Elle exécrait que la peste du collège appelle son amour secret de cette façon. Il n'était pas un enfant, ni un animal de compagnie. Il était Adrien. En plus, ce dernier avait avoué à Nino détester ce sobriquet absolument puéril, encore plus lorsqu'elle l'utilisait comme pour dire qu'elle le possédait. Raison de plus pour ne pas apprécier ce surnom.

« Tout ça montre que Marinette a utilisé des pouvoirs magiques pour me faire vivre un enfer et se mettre Adrien dans la poche. »

Marinette arqua un sourcil, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

Pour le coup, Chloé n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle avait bien des pouvoirs, mais seulement lorsqu'elle revêtait son costume de Ladybug. Et elle n'avait jamais utilisé son costume pour se faire bien voir par Adrien, jamais, ni pour faire vivre l'enfer à quelqu'un.

« Ces pouvoirs, elle les tient du Papillon. Il a dû lui accorder le pouvoir d'ensorceler les gens avec ses yeux ou je ne sais quoi encore. Adrichou était normal quand il est rentré en classe, puis d'un coup, il s'est arrêté, comme perdu dans les yeux de l'autre boulangère, et il a totalement changé d'expression, et il a même passé tout son temps à essayer de la regarder. Il a clairement été ensorcelé par un pouvoir maléfique. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Jamais il n'aurait regardé cette fille de bas étage en temps normal. »

Malgré les railleries immondes et les suppositions totalement délirantes de sa rivale, la brune ne put qu'être d'accord avec elle sur un point.

En temps normal, jamais Adrien n'aurait posé les yeux sur elle comme il l'avait fait en cours. Il la considérait seulement comme une amie. C'était déjà bien, mais elle aurait aimé tellement plus, pas qu'il la remarque pour un œil au beurre noir.

« Mais surtout, jamais il m'aurait parlé comme il l'a fait tout à l'heure. Non mais tu te rends compte, il m'a demandée à moi de me la fermer ?! Puis il a défendu la Dupain-Cheng en disant qu'elle était exceptionnelle, importante pour lui, comme si elle valait mieux que moi ?! Et en plus, il me demande d'arrêter de l'appeler 'Adrichou'. Et tout ça devant toute la classe ?! Si ce n'est pas la preuve qu'elle a été akumatisée ça. »

Marinette s'était figée, bouche-bée et rougissante, son cœur battant la chamade. Adrien l'avait défendue. Adrien avait dit qu'elle était exceptionnelle, qu'elle était importante pour lui. L'amour de sa vie s'était confronté à Chloé pour elle, devant toute la classe en plus ?! C'était le plus beau jour... Non, ce n'était pas le beau jour de sa vie. Elle avait un coquard, qui sans maquillage, lui aurait défiguré tout le visage. Le beau blond l'avait sans doute défendue par gentillesse, car il ne pouvait pas faire autrement sachant son état. Peut-être pensait-il que c'était Chloé qui lui avait fait ça ? Elle était de nouveau totalement perdue...

* * *

De nouvelles minutes s'étaient écoulées. La première pause de la journée était sur le point de prendre fin, et Marinette continuait à dessiner un bonnet aux couleurs de Chat Noir, dans son propre monde fait de créations de mode, essayant de ne pas se faire repérer par la fille d'André Bourgeois et sa lèche-bottes.

« Euh... Marinette... qu'est-ce qu tu fais là ? Demanda timidement une voix masculine.

\- Hein ? »

La jeune fille leva ses prunelles et découvrit Nathaniel, les joues aussi rouge que ses cheveux, qui détournait le regard vers la fenêtre. Elle ne put répondre car Mademoiselle Mendeleïev fit son apparition dans la salle.

« Bon, je vois qu'il y en a qui sont sérieux pour une fois. Vous allez pouvoir m'aider à installer les ustensiles pour les expériences que vous allez réaliser dans quelques minutes. Sauf vous, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, je n'ai pas envie que vous cassiez du matériel ou que vous finissiez à l'infirmerie. »

La fille de Tom Dupain, qui s'était subitement relevé lors de l'arrivée de la professeur, baissa la tête, légèrement honteuse.

Il était vrai qu'elle avait cassé énormément de choses en cours de Physique-Chimie, se retrouvant parfois avec des coupures sur les mains ou ses bras. Depuis, lors des expériences, personne ne lui laissait toucher les outils utilisés, sauf lorsqu'il n'y avait strictement aucun risque.

Elle alla alors rejoindre sa place, sous le regard attendri du roux et ceux assassins de Chloé et de Sabrina, puis attendit en stressant énormément l'arrivée de ses autres camarades, surtout celle d'Alya et d'Adrien. À l'instant où la cloche sonna, elle se raidit, appréhendant à quelle sauce elle allait être mangée par sa meilleure amie.

Justement, celle-ci fit son entrée, suivie par Nino et quasiment tout le reste de la classe.

Le moment était venu. Elle ne pouvait plus fuir.

« Excusez-moi Mademoiselle Mendeleïev, j'aimerais m'asseoir à côté de Nino aujourd'hui.

\- Si cela peut vous empêcher de discuter avec Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng comme vous le faites habituellement, je ne peux pas vous en empêcher.

\- Merci. »

Marinette fut totalement abasourdie par la demande de la Martiniquaise, mais comprit très vite la raison de cela à la vue des expressions amusées des autres, et encore plus quand Alya vint s'asseoir juste devant elle.

« Tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir cette fois-ci, ma petite... »

Elle était cernée. Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord. Nino bloquait la voie entre la première rangée et le mur, Ivan en faisait de même au niveau de la troisième rangée, et tout un autre groupe était agglutiné en pleine allée centrale, ces membres faisant semblant de réfléchir à la place qu'ils allaient choisir.

« Ne me dites pas que... »

Toutes ces personnes s'assirent à la seconde où Adrien entra dans la salle. Ce dernier fut surpris par la disposition de ses camarades, ou plutôt par celle de Alya et de Nino.

« Yo mec, il reste une place à côté de Marinette. Vas t'asseoir à côté d'elle. »

Le jeune homme sourit au couple assis au premier rang, ayant de suite compris la manœuvre. Il se dirigea alors lentement vers la paillasse où était assise la franco-chinoise, son cœur battant à un rythme effréné. Il croisa alors les prunelles aux multiples émotions de sa nouvelle voisine.

« Euh... Marinette, je peux ?

\- … »

La concernée ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis l'ouvrit de nouveau.

Son cerveau s'était subitement déconnecté du reste de son corps. Elle était au bord de l'implosion sous l'afflux colossal de ses émotions. Elle avait toujours rêvé du jour où Adrien viendrait s'installer à ses côtés en classe, mais dorénavant que c'était sur le point de produire, surtout en ce jour si spécial où il avait compris qu'elle avait un coquard, elle était terrifiée. Marinette, ou comment être la plus heureuse des jeunes filles amoureuses tout en étant la plus apeurée...

« Monsieur Agreste, asseyez-vous que je puisse commencer mes explications. »

Adrien acquiesça en silence, puis observa sa jolie camarade de classe, faisant fi des gloussements amusés et des petits rires complices des autres.

Elle était toute rouge, et respirait difficilement. Elle paniquait. Il en était sûr. Il devait agir.

Alors, machinalement, sa main droite se déplaça lentement, centimètre par centimètre, en direction de celle de sa voisine.

Il y était presque quand il fut interrompu par la femme aux cheveux bruns hérissés.

Celle-ci réprima avec sévérité Marinette, lui signifiant qu'elle devait être attentive et non dans la lune, et que la prochaine fois, ce serait une heure de colle et une punition carabinée.

Au moins, cette remontrance avait eu le mérite de la sortir de sa panique, même s'il aurait préféré le faire lui-même, et en douceur.

« Aux alentours de dix heures trente, vous revêtirez vos blouses pour effectuer des tests de reconnaissance des ions. À l'aide de vos connaissances, vous devrez identifier les ions dans une solution donnée, et retranscrire toutes vos observations et les raisons de l'utilisation de tel ou tel réactif. Bien sûr, vos comptes-rendus seront notés. Pour le moment, nous allons reprendre quelques notions du cours que vous n'auriez pas comprises... »

Marinette souffla, puis observa l'élu de son cœur du coin de l'œil.

Elle était toujours en proie aux mêmes émotions, mais elle avait réussi à retrouver son calme. Elle attendait donc la confrontation avec le beau blond, écoutant la professeure avec attention et appréhension. Elle était sûre que tout ou tard, il allait poser le sujet de son hématome. Il s'était installé à cette place pour cela, non pour faire l'expérience avec elle, et encore moins juste pour le plaisir d'être à ses côtés.

En plus, il n'était clairement pas normal. Il avait les joues toutes rouges, et gigotait dans tous les sens, le tout lui lançant quelques regards. La preuve qu'il attendait le moment propice.

Elle se raidit de nouveau.

Déjà qu'à la normale, discuter avec lui était une réelle épreuve tellement elle bégayait, alors là, si elle devait en plus faire face à un Adrien aussi déterminé qu'Alya, elle était sûre et certaine de s'évanouir. Comment allait-elle faire pour lui répondre ?

« Je n'y arriverai jamais... »

Ce soupir plaintif offrit à Adrien pour essayer de détendre l'apprentie créatrice de mode.

Elle devait sûrement penser qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à effectuer cette expérience à cause de sa maladresse.

« Ne t'en fais pas Marinette... Fit-il en attrapant délicatement l'épaule de la nommée. Je suis sûr que nous allons réussir haut la main... »

Il sourit timidement, mais sincèrement à son amie. Celle-ci se sentit une nouvelle fois fondre sur place par cette vision angélique.

Rougissante à nouveau, elle était au bord de la crise cardiaque tellement son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine.

« Tu... tu... tu cris... Tu crus... »

Adrien ne put empêcher son sourire de grandir.

Décidément, Marinette était très mignonne quand elle perdait ses moyens.

« Je le pense vraiment. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal. Tu vas voir. Je suis sûr que nous allons bien nous amuser...»

Il caressa légèrement l'épaule vêtue de la demoiselle aux joues cramoisies avant de reporter son attention sur ses notes.

Cette dernière posa ses deux mains sur son cœur, essayant de retrouver un rythme normal par sa respiration.

Adrien, l'élu de son cœur, le garçon qui lui avait volé son cœur, avait caressé son épaule avec une grande affection. Plus jamais elle ne laverait sa veste.

« J'espère que vous avez tous bien compris ! Allez mettre vos blouses que vous puissiez commencer ! »

Les élèves de la classe se levèrent un à un pour enfiler leur habit de protection. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Chloé rappela sa présence aux deux jeunes gens.

« Adrichou, viens faire l'expérience avec moi ! S'écria-t-elle en s'accrochant au bras du nommé. Tu seras bien mieux avec moi qu'avec cette pauvre paysanne !

\- Chloé, tu as oublié notre petite discussion de toute à l'heure ? Répliqua-t-il sèchement en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte.

\- Bien sûr que non mon Adrichou. Répondit-elle en affermissant son emprise. Mais en tant que fille du Maire et amie de Ladybug, je me dois de t'aider à sortir de l'emprise maléfique de cette vilaine.

\- Ohé toi ! Tu vas arrêter de dire des saloperies sur Marinette ! Intervint Alya, rageuse.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me jeter des rayons lasers avec tes lunettes ?

\- Ça suffit ! Taisez-vous tout de suite où vous irez faire un tour chez le directeur ! Et vous Mademoiselle Bourgeois, retournez tout de suite à votre place ! »

La fermeté de l'enseignante de sciences calma de suite le début de dispute, mais pas la tension qui régnait dans la classe.

Alya était furieuse, et Nino semblait bien avoir du mal à la calmer. Elle regardait Chloé avec une haine non dissimulée, et celle-ci le lui rendait bien, n'oubliant guère Marinette.

Cette dernière, tout comme ses camarades, avait revêtit sa blouse et le petit masque de protection avec précautions. Ce n'était pas le moment d'effacer son maquillage par inadvertance.

« Avant que vous ne commenciez, je vais vous dire certaines choses. Déjà, ne pensez pas que vous allez vous en sortir comme ça. Je vais prévenir Mademoiselle Bustier de l'incident qui vient de se produire, et il y a de fortes chances qu'elle supprime votre séance vidéo de cette après-midi. Ensuite, au moindre incident du même acabit durant l'expérience, je serais dans l'obligation de vous mettre trois heures de colle et un zéro compte triple dans la moyenne, à tous. Ai-je été assez claire ? »

Les élèves acquiescèrent en silence, et Mademoiselle Mendeleïev leur permit de commencer.

Marinette lut avec beaucoup de sérieux les consignes à respecter, le nom des produits qu'ils allaient utiliser et les noms des ions à dénicher.

« Alors Marinette, prête ? Demanda Adrien, tout sourire.

\- Bah... beuh.. Oui...

\- Alors, on est parti. »

Les deux se mirent alors au travail.

La Physique-Chimie était la matière préférée d'Adrien, et encore plus depuis qu'il était entré au Collège François Dupont. Il adorait pouvoir tenir les objets des expériences qu'il ne voyait que sur écran auparavant, pouvoir mélanger par lui-même les solutions. Pour Marinette, c'était plus compliqué. Elle avait beau avoir un bon niveau en théorie, elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas apprécier pleinement la pratique en étant cantonner à décrire les réactions chimiques.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu tu fais ?

\- Ben.. Je cris... J'écris alors que moi... alors que toi... tu... tu...

\- Tiens ça. Fit-il en lui donnant une pipette jaugée et une propipette.

\- Hein ? »

L'héroïne en civil regarda le mannequin et les ustensiles de chimie avec des yeux ronds.

Il devait se moquer d'elle. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Ben, qu'est-ce tu attends ? C'est chacun son tour, donc honneur à la demoiselle.

\- Mais... mais...

\- Tu vas y arriver. Tu es une personne géniale Marinette. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là pour t'aider.

\- Da... da... d'accord... »

Elle commença alors, les mains tremblantes.

Elle avait cette impression étrange d'avoir déjà vécu une situation similaire, mais dans des circonstances différentes. Elle avait la sensation de revivre un peu sa première mission en tant que Ladybug, lorsqu'elle avait dû être rassurée par Chat Noir. Bien sûr, il en était de même pour Adrien.

Puis, mouvement après mouvement, la confiance s'installa entre les deux adolescents, chacun prenant ses marques avec une facilité déconcertante.

Ils travaillaient en parfaite harmonie, échangeant leur rôle sans soucis quand il le fallait, sans un mot, avec seulement des regards complices. C'était comme s'ils avaient cela toute leur vie.

Ainsi, sous les regards des autres collégiens totalement éberlués par leur complicité, ils continuèrent à réaliser leur différent test, faisant apparaître des précipités de couleurs diverses.

« Euh, tu es sûr là... Fit soudainement la brune, brisant le silence entre les deux.

\- Oui, c'est bien du Nitrate d'Argent qu'il faut utiliser pour identifier les Ions Chlorure. Répondit le blond avec assurance.

\- Mais la réaction est la même que pour les Ions Zinc avec l'Hydroxyde de Sodium. C'est bizarre.

\- Regarde... »

Adrien prit le tube à essai et le plaça à la lumière. Le précipité de couleur blanche réagit et devint noir.

« Ah, ben, finalement, tu avais raison... »

Les deux sourirent de contentement, puis ils s'attelèrent à finir cette série de tests en identifiant, par la mesure du potentiel hydrogène, les ions Hydrogène et Hydroxyde. Après avoir annoté et schématisé leurs différentes expériences et leurs résultats sur une feuille commune, ils se levèrent et la rendirent à Mademoiselle Mendeleïev avec quasiment un quart d'heure d'avance.

Cette dernière avait été particulièrement surprise, non par Adrien, mais par la facilité avec laquelle Marinette avait réalisé ces expériences, elle qui depuis la cinquième était une véritable catastrophe ambulante.

« Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail. Je ne vois clairement pas ce que je pourrais avoir à redire. »

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps en cours, la scientifique à la grande sévérité esquissa un léger sourire.

« Monsieur Agreste, je vous ai déjà dit à quel point je regrettais de ne pas vous avoir eu en cours auparavant, mais aujourd'hui, je le pense encore plus. Si vous aviez été là durant les années précédentes, cela aurait évité bien des problèmes à Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. Je ne sais pas comment, mais vous avez réussi à canaliser sa maladresse. Donc à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous travaillerez toujours ensemble lors des expériences. »

Les deux intéressés hochèrent la tête en rougissant, tandis que des gloussements se firent entendre dans la classe. Quand ils se retournèrent pour rejoindre leur place, ils croisèrent les expressions ravies d'Alya et de Nino.

La première sautillait sur sa chaise par l'excitation et le second les gratifiait d'un pouce levé en signe d'approbation tout essayant de contenir sa petite amie. Ils n'étaient bien sûr pas les seuls à être contents de la situation, quasiment toute la classe arborait une mine réjouie. Il n'y avait que Nathaniel et Chloé pour ne guère apprécier la tournure des événements. Seulement, jamais le roux ne se serait permis de faire ce qu'allait faire la blonde dans quelques instants.

Profitant de l'inattention sur elle, elle décala doucement son sac pour le mettre sur le chemin de sa rivale, et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« Ah ! »

Dans ce petit cri strident, Marinette se prit les pieds dans les affaires de la pourri-gâtée et s'effondra au sol tandis que Chloé lâcha un petit rire.

Heureusement, elle avait eu le réflexe de placer ses mains au sol pour retenir sa chute. Elle ne s'en tira sans aucune égratignure.

« Tu vas bien Marinette ? Demanda de suite Adrien en prenant la main de demoiselle.

\- Je... tu...oui... Bégaya-t-elle en acceptant l'aide du jeune homme.

\- Tu aurais pu te faire très mal...

\- J'ai l'altitude...l'attitude... »

Elle savait pertinemment que sa chute n'avait rien d'un coup de malchance, mais à la perfidie de Chloé Bourgeois. Elle aurait dû répliquer, mais elle ne pouvait pas. La menace de Mademoiselle Mendeleïev tenait toujours. Elle ne voulait pas que sa classe subisse les répercussions en cas de dispute. Cela n'aurait pas été juste, et elle détestait l'injustice. Puis Adrien lui tenait délicatement la main, et elle ne voulait pas la lâcher.

Après s'être relevée, elle se laissa conduire lentement jusqu'à sa place par le garçon de ses rêves, et se rassit à ses côtés.

« Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, Monsieur Agreste, pour ne pas gêner vos camarades, veuillez quitter la salle après avoir nettoyé et rangé votre paillasse. »

De nouveaux gloussements se firent entendre, et les deux s'attelèrent à tout nettoyer en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas gêner leurs camarades. Une fois cela fait, et leur blouse et masque rangés, ils quittèrent la salle de classe, non sans des encouragements pour Alya et Nino qui tentaient de se dépêtrer d'une situation bien difficile, et des regards meurtriers de Chloé à l'encontre de la brune. Seuls à l'extérieur, ils déambulèrent dans un silence gêné dans les couloirs humides durant quelques minutes. Ils arrivèrent vite, trop vite, au hall d'entrée du Collège Françoise Dupont. Ce fut à cet instant que le super-héros en civile décida de lancer la discussion.

« Marinette, je veux te dire que, grâce à toi, j'ai eu le meilleur cours de Physique-Chimie de toute ma vie.

\- Je... mis... moi aussi... Tenta-t-elle, toujours subjuguée par son camarade.

\- Tu es une personne formidable, Marinette. »

La fille de Sabine Cheng ne put que rougir incroyablement au compliment du jeune homme.

Elle ne rêvait pas, Adrien venait de dire qu'elle était formidable, et en plus, il ne semblait pas en avoir fini.

« Tu as le cœur sur la main. Tu n'hésites pas une seconde à aider les autres en faisant tout ton possible pour régler les problèmes. Tu es vraiment exceptionnelle. Et c'est pourquoi je... je... »

Adrien se plaça en face d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

À ce moment précis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se perdre dans les prunelles scintillantes de la jeune fille en face de lui. Son cœur semblait vouloir quitter sa poitrine, comme lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul à seul avec Ladybug. Mais il était amoureux de la super-héroïne, pas de sa camarade. Enfin, il essayait de s'en persuader.

Seulement, il n'oublia pas la raison pour laquelle il voulait lui parler.

« J'ai pris l'habitude de t'observer... comme je le fais pour toutes les personnes qui me sont chères, et il y en a très peu... Alors, j'ai eu le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez toi aujourd'hui... enfin... sur ton visage... »

Marinette baissa sa tête en direction du sol, n'osant plus regarder le fils de son idole.

Elle attendait la suite avec beaucoup de peur, savant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre.

« J'avais beau réfléchir, je n'arrivais pas à trouver la raison de tout ça... Et puis, il y a eu le cours d'anglais... »

Sans réfléchir, Adrien prit les deux mains de son interlocutrice et les enlaça avec douceur.

« Tu as lu le texte comme si tu étais concernée... et tu as prononcé cette phrase comme si tu étais sur le point de sombrer...

\- Je... je...

\- Cette phrase, c'est la vérité n'est-ce pas. Tu... Tu as un œil au beurre noir... »

Tout en frissonnant d'effroi, Marinette ferma les yeux et retira ses mains de celles du blond.

Elle vivait un cauchemar.

« Si tu as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler... »

Cette simple phrase fit resurgir toutes les peurs que la jeune fille avait eues la nuit précédente. Elle recula de deux pas, regardant Adrien comme un animal totalement apeuré, la panique l'envahissant.

Elle devait fuir, fuir très loin de l'élu de son cœur, même si celui-ci était clairement inquiet pour elle.

Alors, sans prévenir, elle le feinta avec une dextérité impressionnante et se rua à l'extérieur de l'établissement scolaire sous une pluie battante, le laissant seul. Il aurait très bien pu la poursuivre, mais il ne voulait pas l'accabler encore plus. Il se sentait déjà assez coupable comme ça.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Lança-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Rien du tout... Déclara un petit être noir en sortant de sa poche.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu as vu dans quel état je l'ai mise ? Si elle devait être akumatisée par ma faute, je ne m'en remettrais jamais...

\- Cette fille ne se fera pas akumatiser...

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? »

Plagg réfléchit un instant.

Il avait entièrement confiance en Tikki pour calmer la panique de sa porteuse, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire, sinon, son propre porteur serait au courant de l'identité secrète de Ladybug, et cela allait à l'encontre des règles. Il devait trouver une réponse adéquate.

« Cette gamine est très bien entourée...

\- Pas si bien que ça, vu son coquard... Répliqua sèchement le porteur du Miraculous du Chat Noir.

\- Rah ! Laisse tomber... Ça me fera des vacances...

\- Plagg ! »

Le kwami était retourné dans la poche de veste du mannequin. Il avait deviné la raison de l'hématome pré-orbital de Ladybug. Elle avait dû avoir un petit accident après le combat contre le super-vilain de la soirée précédente. C'était aussi simple que ça. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de tout dire à cet idiot ? Et pourquoi cet imbécile n'avait-il toujours pas compris que sa Ladybug se trouvait juste derrière lui en cours ? C'était tellement évident en plus. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Tikki et lui-même tombent sur des porteurs aussi aveugles qu'attachants ? Heureusement qu'il avait du camembert, ou il aurait craqué depuis longtemps.

Adrien s'adossa au mur le plus proche, et baissa la tête...

« J'ai bien peur de devoir en parler à Alya et Nino... »

* * *

Marinette avait couru sous la pluie à une vitesse folle entre le collège Françoise Dupont et sa demeure. Elle avait manqué d'être renversée par une voiture juste devant la devanture de la boulangerie de ses parents, et était entrée comme une fusée à l'intérieur de celle-ci, sous les regards intrigués des clients et celui inquiet de sa mère. Une fois qu'elle avait rejoint sa chambre, elle s'était effondrée sur son lit, se plaignant en sanglots de ne plus avoir d'avenir. Heureusement, les paroles pleines de sagesses de Tikki avaient fini par la calmer...

« Tikki, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Demanda l'adolescente, reniflant encore de ses pleurs.

\- Arrêter de paniquer comme tu l'as fait... Conseilla tendrement la kwami.

\- Mais... mais j'ai eu tellement peur...

\- Je sais, mais tu es Ladybug. Je sais que ça aurait été dur, mais tu as affronté bien pire qu'un garçon qui s'inquiète juste pour toi...

\- Oui, mais il s'agit de l'amour de ma vie...

\- Raison de plus. Tu aurais pu le rassurer. Maintenant, il doit être totalement retourné par ton comportement.

\- Tu crois qu'il pense que...

\- Il y a des chances... »

La jeune fille se morfondit à nouveau.

Elle avait complément perdu la raison tout à l'heure, et dorénavant, Adrien avait sans doute des pensées aussi affreuses les unes que les autres sur le pourquoi de son ecchymose orbitale.

« Ma vie est foutue... »

La fille aux cheveux de jais plaça son visage dans son oreiller pour y trouver du réconfort. Cela fit soupirer sa kwami qui vint se coller à sa joue affectueusement.

« Marinette... la situation n'est pas désespérée. Il suffit juste que tu ailles lui parler pour régler le problème.

\- Tu as raison... mais je n'y arriverais jamais... »

Elle se retourna lentement et perdit son regard dans la contemplation de la pluie tombant sur la trappe vitrée menant à la terrasse.

« Et pourtant, je suis sûr qu'il n'attend que ça, que tu te rapproches de lui.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Repense aux mots qu'il t'a dits avant qu'il n'essaye de te parler de ton œil au beurre noir... »

Elle repensa à toutes les paroles qu'il avait eues à son encontre, et aussi aux échanges durant l'expérience en Physique-Chimie. Un doux sourire illumina son visage.

Ces moments-là avaient clairement illuminé sa journée. Elle avait été tellement heureuse de l'entendre la complimenter, de le voir si radieux durant le cours, d'avoir pu partager des connaissances avec lui. Si elle n'avait pas cette ecchymose, cela aurait été sans aucun doute le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Elle ferma les yeux, écoutant le son mélodieux des gouttes de pluie tombant sur la vitre, la respiration calme de Tikki à ses côtés, se détendant, oubliant durant un instant tous les émois de cette matinée riche émotionnellement. Comme par hasard, ce fut à cet instant précis que son père signala sa présence à l'entrée de sa chambre.

« Marinette, tu vas bien ? Je peux monter ? »

Tikki l'empêcha de répondre en plaçant l'une de ses pattes sur les lèvres de sa porteuse. Par des signes, elle lui fit comprendre que son maquillage était parti.

« Non. Enfin, je veux dire que je vais bien papa. Mais tu ne peux pas rentrer, je suis en train de me changer...

\- Ah... Désolé ma choupinette... S'excusa l'homme. Tu veux que je demande à ta mère de monter récupérer ton linge ?

\- Non, ça ira... J'irai mettre mes habits mouillés moi-même dans la machine à laver.

\- D'accord ma sucrette. Ta mère viendra te chercher pour le déjeuner. »

La fille de quatorze ans soupira de soulagement.

Heureusement que c'était son père qui était monté, car sa mère ne se serait pas gênée pour entrer dans sa chambre, ne lui ainsi laissant aucune échappatoire. Elle avait tout même menti, mais pour que son mensonge n'en soit plus un, elle descendit de sa mezzanine et se changea, troquant son ensemble habituel par un similaire. La seule différence notable était l'absence des fleurs, toutes remplacées par des coccinelles.

« Je devrais le mettre plus souvent cet ensemble, non ?

\- Tu as parfaitement raison. Et je suis sûr que cela va beaucoup plaire à Adrien.

\- Tu crois ?! »

Tikki ria légèrement, contente du visage rêveur qu'arborait dorénavant son amie humaine.

Elle préférait la voir vagabonder amoureusement dans son imagination plutôt que la voir désespérer dans son lit. Sa joie était tellement communicative. Les paroles d'Alya en début de matinée étaient particulièrement véridiques. Son sourire illuminait son entourage.

« Euh Marinette, tu devrais peut-être te remaquiller maintenant...

\- Oui, tu as raison... Juste pour cacher mon bleu à ma mère et mon père...

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas manquer l'école cette après-midi... Il faut que tu parles avec Adrien...

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Je pense que je devrais plutôt attendre de ne plus avoir ce bleu...

\- Mais imaginons que tu te blesses à nouveau, que ce soit en tant que Marinette ou Ladybug. Tu ne penses pas qu'il vaudrait mieux empêcher la situation de déraper comme tu le crains. Et en plus, tu risques d'avoir un contrôle cette après-midi... »

Marinette réfléchit.

Sa kwami avait parfaitement raison. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la situation empirer. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Adrien se faire des idées, s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle redoutait aussi qu'il en parle à Nino, voire pire, à Alya. Si sa meilleure amie était au courant, elle allait remuer ciel et terre pour trouver la raison de cet hématome, et pour ensuite la venger. Et elle ne pouvait laisser sa classe être punie à cause de la perfidie de Chloé Bourgeois.

« Je vais d'abord aller voir Mademoiselle Bustier pour lui demander de ne pas annuler la séance en salle audiovisuelle qu'elle avait prévue. Et peut-être même que j'arriverais à être à côté d'Adrien... »

Elle plaça ses mains sur son cœur et tournoya sur elle-même, ravie par son idée, tandis que la petite créature aux couleurs d'une coccinelle virevoltait joyeusement elle aussi.

« Allez Tikki, aides-moi à arranger cette vilaine marque !

\- Avec plaisir ! »

Les deux amis se mirent à nouveau un travail, cachant méticuleusement le dégât collatéral du combat nocturne de Ladybug. Elles allèrent beaucoup plus vite que la première fois, tout en restant précautionneuses à la moindre erreur, mais aussi attentives au moindre bruit prévenant de l'arrivée de Sabine Cheng.

Justement, quand elles eurent fini, la Chinoise se signala, et entra sans même demander à sa fille l'autorisation, laissant à peine le temps à Tiki le temps de se cacher.

« Oh ! Je vois que tu t'es réellement changée ma chérie...

\- Ben oui, mes vêtements étaient tout trempés. Répondit-elle en passant sa main derrière sa nuque de gêne. Je n'ai pas envie de tomber malade.

\- Justement, en parlant de ça... Tu n'avais pas l'air bien quand tu es rentrée... En plus, tu avais bien vingt minutes d'avance... J'espère qu'il ne t'est rien arrivée en cours... »

Marinette sentit l'inquiétude de sa mère. Elle utilisa ses méninges pour trouver une explication plausible, et elle décida de dire la vérité, enfin, une vérité légèrement transformée...

« En fait, les cours se sont bien passés. J'ai eu un vingt en français, et j'ai même réussi à réaliser une expérience sans rien casser en Physique-Chimie. Mademoiselle Mendeleïev a été tellement contente qu'elle nous a laissés, mon binôme et moi, quitter la salle avant la fin du cours...

\- Je vois... Et qui était ce fameux binôme ?

\- Euh... ben... Bégaya l'adolescente en jetant des regards aux nombreuses photographies du dit binôme. C'était...

\- Hi, hi, hi ! Pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil. Fit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil. J'ai compris de qui tu parles ma chouquette.

\- Maman ! S'écria-t-elle, extrêmement rouge de honte.

\- Mais tu ne me dis pas tout, je me trompe ? »

L'héroïne se calma à la nouvelle question de sa mère, cette dernière ayant le chic de changer d'expression et de ton en quelques secondes.

« En fait, tout ça a rendu verte de jalousie Chloé. Pour elle, ce n'était pas normal que j'aie eu un vingt alors qu'elle a eu un deux et qu'ensuite, je sois en binôme avec Adrien. Elle m'a fait tomber alors que je retournais à ma place...

\- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal j'espère ?

\- Non, ça va...

\- Décidément, cette fille ne rate pas une occasion de te causer des problèmes...

\- Oui, tu l'as dit...

\- Bon, ne t'en fais pas... Ce n'est pas si grave... Tu n'as même pas de bleu... Allons manger, ton père fait de la quiche...

\- Oui-oui... »

Le corps de la jeune fille avait frissonné de toute part. Sa mère avait fait exprès d'appuyer sur le mot 'bleu'. Sa mère était au courant. Sa mère était au courant !

Elle déglutit et suivit la petite dame jusqu'au salon où la table avait été installée.

« Assis-toi, ma chérie, je vais sortir la quiche de ton père du four... »

Elle s'assit sur sa chaise, et attendit péniblement le moment où sa mère allait la manger toute crue...


	2. Black Eye - Partie 2

Après la fuite de Marinette, Adrien s'était installé dans les escaliers qui se trouvaient non loin de la salle de sciences de Mademoiselle Mendeleïev, attendant avec appréhension Alya et Nino. Il avait beau retourné le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas de solution. Il avait effrayé Marinette, et il s'en voulait terriblement. Il s'était dit qu'il pouvait très bien aller la voir en tant que Chat Noir, mais il avait eu peur de la perdre, de compliquer encore plus le problème. À cette idée, il avait ressenti un violent pincement au cœur, et avait placé son visage entre ses mains. Cela n'avait bien sûr guère échappé à son kwami, qui avait décidé d'intervenir.

Ce fut exactement ce qu'il fit, à sa manière.

« Arrête tes jérémiades, tu veux ! S'exclama Plagg, agacé.

\- Mais Plagg, tu as bien vu comment elle m'a fui... Fit le garçon, abattu.

\- Tu ne la perdras pas pour ça...

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Rah ! Par tous les camemberts de la Terre ! Tu es vraiment un idiot !

\- Hé ! »

Le petit chat surnaturel avait clairement compris les sentiments de la porteuse de Tikki pour le sien. Leur situation était tellement ridicule. Marinette, alias Ladybug, était amoureuse d'Adrien, et ce dernier, alias Chat Noir, ne jurait que par l'héroïne. Seulement, ceci n'était plus vraiment valable, puisque son idiot de blondinet semblait enfin se rendre compte qu'il s'était amouraché de l'identité civile de la protectrice de Paris. Encore un effort, et il comprendrait.

« Les humains se compliquent tellement la vie. Il n'y a rien de mieux que manger du camembert pourtant... »

Le fils de Gabriel Agreste soupira à la remarque de son ami.

Il avait l'habitude des paroles parfois acerbes du kwami, notamment sur tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin les relations amoureuses, mais là, il n'avait clairement pas envie de se lancer dans une joute verbale.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que des pas se firent entendre non loin de lui, tout comme des voix qu'ils connaissaient.

« Yo mec ! S'écria Nino. Qu'est-ce tu fais là tout seul ?

\- Marinette n'est pas avec toi ? Compléta Alya.

\- Ben... »

Il fut de suite interrompu par Chloé qui vint se coller à lui avec son indélicatesse habituelle.

« Adrichou ! Tu t'es sorti des griffes de l'autre affreuse ! Viens manger avec moi et Sabrina ! Je vais te faire oublier cette démone hideuse et ses pouvoirs maléfiques ! »

La colère se mêla à l'incompréhension, et il toisa d'un air encore jamais vu son amie d'enfance. Sous ce regard intense, la blonde ne put que reculer de plusieurs pas, sous les regards choqués des autres membres de la classe.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu dis tout ça sur Marinette ? Demanda-il d'un ton clairement hostile.

\- Je... Je... Commença-t-elle sans aucune assurance. C'est évident... C'est une... C'est une super-vilaine...

\- Une super-vilaine ? Une akumatisée ?

\- Oui. Et tu en es la preuve vivante. Elle t'a complètement retourné le cerveau, mon Adrichou... »

Le surnommé grogna, mais se calma en sentant les petits coups de son kwami contre son torse.

La colère ne devait pas le submerger, n'ayant aucune garantie sur l'impossibilité pour lui d'être akumatisé.

Il inspira et expira doucement, évacuant une bonne partie de la tension qui traversait son corps.

« Chloé, il y a des preuves qu'une personne a été akumatisée. Expliqua-t-il. Elle change d'apparence, souvent même de personnalité. Marinette ne correspond à aucun de ses critères...

\- Et celui de me faire du mal... Ce n'est pas un critère ça...

\- Ce n'est pas parce que certaines choses ne se passent pas comme tu l'avais prévu qu'il faut accuser les autres. Si Marinette te voulait du mal, elle t'en aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps. Elle ne fait pas le mal.

\- Elle m'en fait en t'éloignant de moi ! Réagit la blonde.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour le faire, Chloé. Ton comportement hautain, insultant envers les autres, ne plaide pas en ta faveur. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne pourrais plus te considérer comme une amie si tu ne fais aucun effort. Je ne te demande pas de devenir comme Marinette, mais d'au moins faire preuve de respect pour elle et pour tout le monde. »

Il se retourna, et s'éloigna du petit groupe sans un mot.

Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir été si rude avec la fille du Maire, mais il espérait qu'elle ne lui en tienne pas rigueur. Il souhaitait réellement qu'elle arrête de s'en prendre à Marinette, surtout si celle-ci avait des problèmes en dehors du collège.

Rien qu'à cette idée, ses poings se crispèrent.

« Franchement mec, tu m'as sidéré là. Comment tu as rembarré Chloé, c'était trop sensass ! »

La voix de Nino le fit revenir à la réalité, et sans attendre la prise de parole imminente de la petite amie de celui-ci, il se tourna vers eux, et les regarda dans les yeux.

« Alya, Nino, je dois vous parler... »

À l'expression grave de leur ami, les deux amoureux se lancèrent un regard du coin des yeux, et une certaine inquiétude monta en eux. La fille au grain de beauté sur le front repensa de suite à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec le blond lors de la récréation. Dès lors, de nombreuses questions lui traversèrent l'esprit.

Son instinct de journaliste lui dictait que le prochain échange n'allait pas être des plus réjouissants, bien au contraire.

Sans un mot, le petit groupe d'amis se dirigea en direction du réfectoire du collège Françoise Dupont. Une fois leur repas pris, ils s'installèrent à une table à l'écart des autres, près d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue attenante et offrait une belle vue sur Tour Eiffel.

« Adrien... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Marinette ? »

Cette question pertinente d'Alya fit soupirer Adrien. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, et plaça ses deux mains sur la table, déterminé.

Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

« Ce matin, quand je suis arrivé en classe, j'ai tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas du côté de Marinette... Débuta-t-il, sérieux.

\- C'est pour ça que tu la fixais aussi intensément. En conclut la Martiniquaise.

\- En partie oui. Continua-t-il, toujours sur le même ton. Je me suis alors demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas. J'ai réfléchi, puis j'ai fini par trouver... J'ai bien vu qu'elle s'était rendue compte que j'avais compris. Puis après le magnifique moment passé au cours de chimie avec elle, j'ai essayé de lui parler. J'ai essayé de la rassurer, de montrer que je voulais l'aider, la soutenir, mais je l'ai mise devant le fait accompli et elle s'en enfuie hors du collège... »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Marinette fuyait de la sorte lorsqu'elle était tourmentée, mais l'entendre de la part d'Adrien, surtout dans ces conditions, était particulièrement stressant.

« Alors, comme je n'ai pas eu d'explications, et que vous êtes ses amis, je me dois de vous demander quelque chose... »

Il retint son souffle un instant, puis recevant l'accord non-verbal de ses deux camarades, il souffla, mais baissa les yeux sur son plateau repas.

« Marinette a-t-elle des problèmes en dehors du collège ? »

Alya fut effarée par la question, et Nino n'en mena pas large lui non plus.

Que voulait-il dire par 'des problèmes' ? Qu'avait-il bien pu remarquer de si grave pour poser une telle question ?

« Désolé mec, je n'en sais absolument rien... »

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent la fille aux cheveux châtain aux reflets roux, attendant sa réponse. Celle-ci secoua la tête en négation, tout en étant en pleine réflexion. Elle essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs de la matinée, essayant de trouver la réponse à l'une de ses questions. À force de réfléchir, une scène qui l'avait intriguée, qui lui avait fait prendre la décision de sortir la franco-chinoise de la classe, lui revint en mémoire. Le choc la frappa...

« C'est ça Adrien... J'ai raison... pas vrai ? Fit subitement la fille de la Chef de Cuisine du Grand Paris, tremblante. '...I have a black eye...'. »

Adrien acquiesça silencieusement. Il la vit frémir encore plus fort après coup, tandis que Nino était toujours perplexe.

« Attendez... vous voulez dire que... »

Un rapide coup d'œil permit au Maghrébin de comprendre à son tour. Adrien reprit alors la parole, le cœur lourd, et entra dans un échange avec Alya.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit dû à un accident. Sinon, je pense qu'elle vous en aurait parlé, surtout à toi Alya... Et ses parents ne l'auraient pas laissé venir en cours ce matin.

\- Je suis d'accord... Acquiesça gravement la fille d'Otis Césaire. Et nous pouvons déjà exclure ses parents, et nous trois de l'équation. Jamais ils ne lui feraient du mal, et nous non plus.

\- Même tous nos camarades de classe, et Chloé aussi ... Elle est peut-être détestable, mais elle ne frapperait jamais quelqu'un...

\- Cela ne peut être qu'une histoire avec des gens que nous ne connaissons pas... »

Les trois continuèrent leur discussion au sujet tellement important. Ils essayèrent d'émettre des hypothèses recevables sur l'état de la déléguée, et la seule retenue fut celle que Marinette était victime d'un ou plusieurs individus inconnus d'eux-mêmes, ou capables de faire pression sur elle, pour des raisons toutes autant inconnues.

« Ceux qui lui font du mal vont avoir affaire à moi... Ils ne vont pas comprendre ce qu'il leurs arrive... »

Alya était dans une colère noire, une telle fureur qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à se calmer. Heureusement, le papillon ne semblait pas vouloir créer un nouveau super-vilain pour le moment, sinon, elle aurait été une cible de choix.

« Je pense que nous devons essayer de l'entourer le plus possible... Reprit Adrien. Il ne faut plus la laisser seule, au collège ou en dehors...

\- Ça t'arrange bien, non ? Railla Nino, voulant détendre l'atmosphère lourde, malgré son énervement.

\- Pas... pas du tout !

\- Arrête de mentir mec. Je t'ai grillé. »

La martiniquaise sourit légèrement au petit échange entre les deux garçons.

Au moins, cette histoire pourrait permettre à Adrien et à sa meilleure amie de passer enfin un cap dans leur relation, et même si elle était sur le point de faire éclater sa colère, elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

* * *

Finalement, Sabine Cheng ne semblait pas être au courant, et Marinette avait pu se délecter de la délicieuse quiche préparée par son père en étant un peu soulagée. Par contre, l'avalanche de messages de la part d'Alya l'avait faite frissonner. Ceux-ci l'informaient du désir urgent de sa meilleure amie de lui parler. Cela n'augurait absolument rien de bon. Adrien avait peut-être fini par lui parler.

« Tikki, tu penses qu'Adrien en a parlé à Alya ? Si elle s'y met aussi, je ne m'en sortirais jamais...

\- C'est pour ça que tu aurais dû rester avec Adrien pour lui répondre. Fit remarquer la rouge.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Mon cerveau était déconnecté à ce moment-là...

\- Je sais Marinette... Ce n'est pas grave... Tu vas trouver une solution. Et si tu leur montres que tu vas bien cette après-midi, ils n'auront aucune raison d'imaginer des scénarios. En plus, c'était vraiment accident, dans des conditions particulières...

\- Oui. Je vais retourner au collège et aller parler à Mademoiselle Bustier. »

La jeune fille remonta dans sa chambre pour récupérer ses affaires de cours, puis redescendit à la hâte les étages de l'appartement pour se retrouver dans la boulangerie de ses parents.

Sa mère se trouvait à la caisse, encaissant les paiements des nombreux clients venus déguster les meilleurs pains et pâtisseries de tout Paris.

« Bonne après-midi ma chérie... »

Elle lui répondit par un bisou sur la joue, et fut sur le point de quitter le commerce, mais de nouveau, l'Asiatique retint sa fille en la regardant dans les yeux, inquiète.

« Fais bien attention à toi ma chouquette... »

La surnommée la salua une nouvelle fois, plus timidement, et fila en direction du collège, sans entendre les marmonnements de sa mère au sujet d'un secret à conserver, et en réfléchissant aux arguments pour convaincre sa professeure de laisser sa classe regarder le film,

Il ne pleuvait plus, et comme il était une heure moins le quart, elle était clairement en avance. Elle espérait juste pouvoir trouver rapidement sa professeur de français et lui faire changer d'avis.

Ainsi, elle entra pour la seconde fois de journée à l'intérieur du collège Françoise Dupont. Elle salua vite fait Fred Haprèle, le père de Mylène, chargé de la surveillance de l'établissement, et se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs. Elle entendit par hasard Rose et Juleka qui revenaient apparemment de la cafétéria.

« Tu as vu l'expression d'Alya ? Demanda la fille en rose.

\- Ouais... On dirait qu'elle était prête à massacrer quelqu'un... Trop dark.

\- Je n'aimerais pas être la place de la personne à l'origine de sa colère. »

Cette bribe de conversation la fit pâlir, confirmant ses soupçons, mais elle se reprit très vite.

Elle avait une tâche importante à accomplir, et peut-être que cela calmerait sa meilleure amie.

Elle reprit alors sa marche rapide en direction de la pièce allouée à la détente des enseignants, espérant ne pas tomber sur Chloé et sa lèche-botte, mais surtout sur Alya et Adrien. Après deux petites minutes de marche, elle arriva enfin à destination. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle inspira et toqua à la porte. Avec l'accord d'un professeur, elle entra dans la salle.

« Euh, excusez-moi, j'aimerais parler avec Mademoiselle Bustier... »

Sous les regards inquisiteurs de Monsieur D'Argencourt et de Mademoiselle Mendeleïev, Marinette vit sa sympathique professeure principale venir vers elle.

« De quoi veux-tu me parler, Marinette ?

\- Mademoiselle Bustier, je viens vous demander de ne pas annuler l'après-midi vidéo pour notre classe.

\- Je comprends, mais Mademoiselle Mendeleïev m'a informée de l'incident entre Alya et Chloé lors de son cours, et je vous avais bien précisés que je ne voulais plus de disputes en classe.

\- Oui, cette dispute a eu lieu à cause de moi... enfin... à cause d'une idée farfelue de Chloé...

\- Quelle idée ? Demanda subitement la professeure.

\- Ben, à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de votre cours, et tout le reste, elle s'est mise en tête que je suis sous l'emprise du Papillon et que je m'évertue à lui faire vivre un enfer... »

La jeune enseignante ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire à cette idée.

Elle avait du mal à imaginer Marinette être akumatisée, malgré le fait qu'elle-même l'avait été en voulant la protéger d'un papillon maléfique.

« Bon, Marinette, je veux bien reprogrammer la séance en salle audiovisuelle, mais il y a un problème. Votre professeur d'Histoire-Géographie, Monsieur Longtemps, vient tout juste de finir le sujet de votre contrôle. Il a passé toute sa pause déjeuner pour le faire.

\- Ah... Il pourrait nous le donner en devoir maison ? Surtout que le film que vous vouliez nous projeter fait partie du programme.

\- Tu as raison Marinette. Restes ici, je vais aller en discuter avec lui. »

La fille aux cheveux de jais obéit et observa la salle, dont la simplicité contrastait avec le reste de l'établissement.

Ses murs étaient d'un jaune pâle. Il y avait quelques fauteuils marron, des tables et quelques chaises, deux étagères contenants quelques livres, des casiers, et enfin, un distributeur de boissons chaudes. Il y avait aussi les professeurs, mais elle n'osait pas trop les observer. Elle se sentait un peu comme une intruse parmi ces adultes.

Finalement, Caline Bustier revint à sa rencontre.

« Bon Marinette, c'est d'accord. Je reprogramme la séance vidéo de cette après-midi. Préviens tes camarades de bien se rendre en salle audiovisuelle cette après-midi, et Monsieur Longtemps renonce même à son sujet.

\- Merci Mademoiselle Bustier.

\- De rien Marinette. »

La porteuse du Miraculous de la Coccinelle fut fière d'elle-même, et s'éloigna de la salle des professeurs. Tout en sautillant de joie, elle se dépêcha d'envoyer un message à tous ses camarades de classe pour leur signifier qu'elle avait convaincue leur professeur principal de passer l'éponge sur le petit incident du cours de physique-chimie. Elle reçut très vite de nombreux messages de remerciement, la félicitant pour son dévouement pour la classe. Elle reçut en prime une myriade de messages de sa meilleure amie lui demandant où elle se trouvait.

« Tikki, qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? Demanda-t-elle, apeurée.

\- La vérité. Répondit la kwami, sans aucune hésitation.

\- Je... je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Si Adrien lui a parlé, j'ai peur qu'elle me fasse une scène en plein collège... Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant...

\- Mais Marinette, tu dois leur parler...

\- Je sais... Je le ferai, mais au bon moment... Quand je saurai quoi leur dire... »

L'être magique soupira devant le comportement de son amie.

Ce n'était clairement pas en repoussant l'échéance qu'elle arriverait à parler à une Alya calme. Déjà, il aurait mieux fallu que seul Arien soit au courant, mais le mal était fait.

Marinette envoya alors seulement un message à Alya pour lui signifier qu'elle se trouvait dans le collège, sans aucune autre explication sur la localisation, au risque de la frustrer.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

\- Je pense que le mieux est de me faire toute petite et d'attendre tranquillement dans la salle audiovisuelle, pour me donner le temps de réfléchir à une explication plausible... »

Elle se dirigea vers la dite salle, croisant au passage Kim et Max qui la remercièrent cette fois-ci de vive voix, avant de repartir dans une discussion sur le meilleur cadeau à offrir à Ondine, la petite amie du sportif. Une fois sur place, elle observa cette pièce.

Celle-ci ressemblait beaucoup à une petite salle de cinéma. La seule différence notable se trouvait être les fauteuils. De couleur noire, ils semblaient être particulièrement confortables, mais chacun d'entre eux possédait une petite table rétractable, rappelant leur rôle pédagogique.

« Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu viens dans cette salle Tikki...

\- Non. Répondit la créature millénaire. Tu t'est déjà transformée dans cette salle plusieurs fois.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Hi, hi, hi ! »

Elles étaient seules dans la salle, et Marinette prit le temps de choisir une place. Elle s'installa alors tout au dernier rang, sur la place la plus proche de la sortie.

Étant Ladybug, elle devait être prête à sortir à tout moment pour aller sauver les Parisiennes et Parisiens des attaques du Papillon, mais aussi d'autres dangers plus communs comme des incendies, des accidents de la circulation, voire même un chat coincé dans un arbre.

« Dis-moi Marinette, quel est le sujet du film que vous allez voir ?

\- Ah... Euh... Je crois qu'il s'agit de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale..

\- Je vois... Souffla Tikki

\- Tu as dû connaître cette époque non ?

\- Pas vraiment... Je me trouvais dans le Monde des Kwamis durant cette période, mais d'autres kwamis, dont celui du renard, y ont été actifs... Ils nous ont raconté, à moi et Plagg, le kwami de Chat Noir, les terribles moments qu'ils avaient vus...

\- Il n'y avait pas donc pas de Ladybug et Chat Noir durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ?

\- Non, Maître Fu a préféré ne pas nous faire intervenir... La situation était complètement hors de contrôle... D'après tes livres, des atrocités ont été commises, et cela aurait bien pire si nos miraculous avaient été récupérés par des gens malfaisants, et vu le chaos, cela aurait été fort probable...

\- Ah... »

Marinette ne savait plus quoi dire. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Tikki être si triste. Elle comprenait à quel point sa kwami avait dû se sentir impuissante durant cette période sombre de l'Histoire du Monde. Ses pouvoirs auraient pu servir à des fins atroces...

Puis elle vit l'être magique retrouver son expression enjouée habituelle.

« Par contre, si tu veux, je peux te parler de bien d'autre choses.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Par exemple, tout le monde pense que Jeanne d'Arc a connu une fin particulièrement tragique, mais en fait, il s'agissait d'un simple double créé, d'une illusion faite, pour l'occasion, et elle a fini ses jours paisiblement dans les campagnes françaises avec le Chat Noir de l'époque...

\- Ouah ! C'est incroyable ! »

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Chloé, accompagnée de son éternelle suiveuse, entra dans la salle, ne manquant pas la présence de sa rivale. Étonnamment, elle ne fit absolument aucun commentaire, et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Cela surprit la franco-chinoise, guère habituée à être ignorée de la sorte par la blonde. Elle sourit légèrement à Tikki, ayant hâte de reprendre leur petite discussion sur les Ladybug de l'Histoire, puis reporta son attention sur la porte d'entrée de la salle, et constata l'arrivée de Mademoiselle Bustier. Celle-ci lui demanda de se décaler ou de descendre d'un rang, car la professeure devait être placée de manière à pouvoir surveiller les allées et venues des élèves, mais aussi leur comportement lorsqu'ils étaient assis. Marinette comprit, et alla s'asseoir un rang plus bas.

« Il est une heure cinq... »

S'étant avisée de l'heure, et profitant du calme ambiant et de la présence de l'enseignante juste derrière elle, la déléguée ferma les yeux, et tout en pensant à l'élu de son cœur, s'endormit...

* * *

En dehors de Marinette, Chloé et Sabrina, toute la classe était rassemblée à l'entrée de la salle.

« Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Déclara Alya à tout le groupe, déterminée. On va s'arranger pour que Marinette soit au centre de la salle.

\- Mais pourquoi faire ? Demanda Alix, soucieuse.

\- Parce qu'elle est notre déléguée, notre amie, et elle s'est démenée pour que nous puissions regarder le film au lieu de nous triturer le cerveau dans un contrôle punitif. Répondit l'instigatrice.

\- C'est pour la remercier alors... En conclut Max tout en replaçant ces lunettes.

\- Exactement ! Bon, vous êtes tous d'accord ? »

Les camarades de la métisse furent bien sûr enjoués par sa demande.

Ils savaient d'ors et déjà pourquoi elle leur avait fait une telle demande. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle se démenait pour que Marinette et Adrien forment enfin un couple, et après les événements de la matinée, ils étaient sûrs que cela allait se faire, et s'ils pouvaient leur donner un coup de pouce, ils le feraient.

Alors, tout le reste de la classe entra dans la salle audiovisuelle qui était dorénavant plongée dans le noir. Tout ce petit monde s'installa, et laissa la place centrale vacante pour Marinette, mais un gros problème s'installa vite. Alya fut obligée de traverser une rangée entière pour aller voir leur professeur principal.

« Excusez-moi Mademoiselle Bustier, vous n'auriez pas vu Marinette ? Nous lui avons gardé une place au milieu de toute la classe.

\- Elle est assise sur le siège juste en dessous... Je crois qu'elle s'est endormie...

\- Ah... Merci Mademoiselle Bustier... »

Portant son regard à la rangée du dessous, elle constata effectivement la présence de sa meilleure amie, paisiblement endormie. Malgré l'obscurité, elle essaya de détailler le visage de celle-ci pour tenter de déceler la fameuse marque sur les paupières droite de la maladroite, mais ne vit absolument rien d'anormal.

« Marinette... debout... le film va commencer... Souffla-t-elle à la nommée, attendrie.

\- Pas maintenant Tikki... je rêve d'Adrien...

\- Tikki ?

\- Hein ? Euh... Quoi ?! Alya ?! »

Marinette se redressa de stupeur, manquant de faire tomber Alya au sol.

Elle se trouvait dans un si beau rêve pourtant, fantasmant sur sa future famille avec Adrien, de leurs enfants, de leur magnifique labrador, et du petit hamster, tous vivant en harmonie dans une paisible demeure aux murs blancs immaculés.

« Ha, ha, ha ! Fit-elle faussement, au bord de la panique. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Alya ?

\- Ben, je te réveille ma cocotte. Répondit l'intéressée. Le film va bientôt commencer, et je t'ai gardé une place à côté de moi...

\- Ah... euh... »

Elle voulut refuser, car elle devait rester le plus près possible de la sortie, mais en voyant l'expression déterminée de la rousse, elle ne put qu'accepter de la suivre.

« Oh fait, c'est qui Tikki ?

\- Ah... ben.. La questionnée leva ses yeux, cherchant une réponse. Ça devait être le nom de mon labrador... »

Elle sentit des mouvements de contestation dans sa petite sacoche, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle devrait sans doute se faire pardonner pour l'avoir comparée à un animal de compagnie, sans doute avec une bonne dizaine de cookie faits avec amour.

« Tu es sûre ?

\- Ben, tu sais, les rêves...

\- Oh toi ! Tu gardes toujours le moral ! Déclara-t-elle en étreignant son amie. Même quand... »

Alya pensa subitement à la raison principale de son plan.

Même si elle en avait terriblement envie, ce n'était pas elle de parler de son coquard à la jeune fille, mais Adrien.

« Allez, on va s'asseoir... »

Marinette fut alors conduite jusqu'à sa place, et quand elle constata qu'elle allait passer tout le visionnage du film à côté de son amour, son cœur rata un battement, et rougit furieusement sous les regards amusés de ses camarades. Le rouge de ses joues s'intensifia de plus belle quand elle s'aperçut que le garçon de ses rêves la regardait, rougissant lui aussi. Elle traversa, non sans mal, la rangée pour rejoindre son siège, sa main toujours fermement tenue par Alya.

« Bon, moi, je m'assois là. Déclara la Martiniquaise en s'installant à côté de Nino. Ta place est là... »

Elle se sentit défaillir sous le regard d'Adrien Agreste, totalement sous le charme du garçon qui lui offrait un doux sourire.

« Je pue... Tu pues... t'asseoir sur moi ! Bégaya-t-elle, déclenchant l'hilarité autour d'elle.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux t'asseoir ici. Répondit le jeune homme, attendri par sa jolie camarade. Cette place t'est réservée... »

Elle s'écroula dans son fauteuil, n'osant même plus regarder autour d'elle, et surtout à sa droite, là où était assis son cher et tendre.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, coincée entre le sentiment de bonheur d'être à côté de son amour et celui de peur de ce que pouvait signifier tout cet élan d'affection de la part de ses camarades de classe. Elle avait bien vu leur disposition, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils faisaient bloc autour d'elle, et cela la terrifiait. Elle avait peur que toute sa classe soit dorénavant au courant pour son hématome, et elle n'aimait pas, mais vraiment pas, cette idée.

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, Monsieur Longtemps entra dans la salle et vint se placer devant la toile faisant office d'écran. Il fit un rapide résumé de l'histoire du film, puis actionna la télécommande, et la projection commença...

* * *

Même si la prise d'activités héroïque de Ladybug et de Chat Noir l'avait soulagé d'une charge de travail important, le personnel hospitalier de l'Hôpital de la Pitié-Salpêtrière était soumis à un rythme de travail éprouvant. Les équipes enchaînaient les gardes, s'épaulant dans la difficulté qu'était leur quotidien. Malgré tout cela, ces médecins, ces infirmières, ces aides-soignantes, restaient dévoués à leurs patients, les soignant, les aidant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

Seulement, il y a avait des jours plus compliqués que d'autres.

« Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! »

Un patient venait de perdre la raison. Il s'était vu refuser un verre d'eau alors qu'il arborait une hémorragie au niveau du cuir chevelu et une épistaxis, et ne comprenant guère ce refus, et s'était violemment attaqué au jeune interne qui le prenait en charge. Il l'avait frappé plusieurs fois et était dorénavant fortement maintenu par le service de sécurité de l'établissement de santé.

L'agressé était Grégory, un jeune homme à la peau mate. Il se faisait soigner par l'une de ses collègues avec qui il avait noué des liens forts depuis la première année d'études à la faculté. Avant cet incident, il avait passé une journée calamiteuse, sentant sa vocation être mise à rude épreuve, et malheureusement, toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulée était devenue colère suite aux coups qu'il avait reçus.

Ce fut alors à ce moment précis qu'un petit papillon noir, prêt à noircir un cœur, virevolta dans l'espace dédié au triage des patients. Après quelques mètres, et sans que personne ne le voit, l'akuma vint se placer à l'intérieur du badge du jeune médecin.

 _« Médimal, je suis le Papillon. Je t'offre le pouvoir d'augmenter la souffrance et les maladies des gens qui te font du mal. En contrepartie, je te demande de me rapporter les Miraculous de Ladybug et de Chat Noir. Occupe-toi d'eux bien comme il faut !_

\- J'en fais le serment. »

La transformation opéra, occasionnant la stupeur parmi toutes les personnes présentes...

* * *

L'histoire de P'tit Claude, jeune garçon de neuf recueilli par un vétérinaire appelé Théodore, mais aussi la détermination d'une enseignante pour que des enfants tziganes soient scolarisés, avait tout de suite touché les élèves de troisième, même Chloé Bourgeois n'en menait pas large malgré les apparences.

De son côté, Marinette avait deux principales préoccupations. La première était bien sûr le film projeté à l'écran. Quant à la seconde, il s'agissait des petits effleurements qu'elle sentait sur sa main droite. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Adrien, l'amour de sa vie, avait sa main quasiment accolée à la sienne. Toute rouge, elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il finisse par la lui prendre et la serrer avec affection.

À sa droite, le jeune homme était totalement pris par le récit. Il se reconnaissait un peu dans le personnage de P'tit Claude. Même s'il lui restait son père, le comportement froid, distant, de Gabriel Agreste lui donnait l'impression de l'avoir perdu. Et puis, il possédait aussi le même besoin de liberté que le petit garçon, et de la liberté, il en avait trouvé grâce à son rôle de Chat Noir. En parlant de chat, son kwami s'était échappé et prenait un malin plaisir à essayer de décaler sa main à côté de celle de sa camarade. Même s'il ressentait une envie irrésistible de lui prendre la main, il pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée, puisque la jeune fille l'avait fui plus tôt dans la journée.

« Bon, il faut faire quelque chose, sinon, ils en seront encore là dans cinquante ans... Chuchota subitement Alya à son petit ami.

\- Ouais, mais on peut faire quoi ? Demanda aussi doucement le Maghrébin.

\- Admire... »

La journaliste en herbe fit mine de s'étirer tout en baillant. De son bras, elle poussa délibérément sa meilleure amie, obligeant celle-ci à se recroqueviller du côté de son voisin. Le résultat espéré fut au rendez-vous.

Marinette avait dû poser ses mains sur l'épaule d'Adrien pour éviter de tomber sur lui, et ce dernier avait posé par réflexe les siennes sur les deux épaules de l'apprentie styliste. Suite à ces contacts totalement volontaire, et après un bref échange de regards, elle s'était totalement raidie, et avait repris son positionnement initial, mais quelque chose avait changé, irrémédiablement changé. Machinalement, les doigts de leur main attenante l'un à l'autre s'étaient entremêlés.

« Tu es vraiment trop forte... Souffla petitement Nino à petite amie.

\- Je sais... »

Marinette et Adrien n'en menaient pas large. La rougeur de leurs joues était telle que c'était un miracle si elle n'apparaissait pas à l'écran. Leur cœur battait tellement fort qu'ils avaient l'impression que toute la salle devait le sentir.

Seulement, les minutes, les images, défilèrent, et leur chamboulement interne s'estompa peu à peu en reprenant un rythme cardiaque normal. Ils finirent même par oublier qu'ils étaient main dans la main, comme si cela était parfaitement normal pour eux.

Malheureusement, cet état de grâce prit fin lorsque les oreilles de l'apprentie styliste captèrent un petit hoquet de stupeur venant de l'arrière de la salle. Elle regarda furtivement autour d'elle, puis d'un échange silencieux avec Tikki, cette dernière partit s'enquérir de la situation. Quand le petit être revint, elle eut la confirmation qu'un super-vilain faisait des misères quelque part dans la capitale.

Ladybug devait impérativement entrer en scène, et à regret, elle se défit de l'étreinte harmonieuse de l'élu de son cœur.

« Alya, je peux passer ? Demanda-t-elle, pressée. Je dois aller au petit coin...

\- Ok Marinette. Répondit son amie. Mais je t'accompagne...

\- Non, ça ira... Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

\- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr à ta place. »

Malgré le noir, la brune put voir le regard perçant de sa meilleure amie. Cela la glaça sur place.

« Alya... je dois vraiment y aller...

\- Non Marinette, je ne te laisserai pas passer... et personne ne le fera dans cette salle. »

La déléguée n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle se retourna et vit Adrien qui affichait une mine désolée. Elle refit le mouvement inverse et constata que Nino était bien décidé lui aussi à ne pas la laisser partir. Elle observa aussi ses autres camarades en s'agenouillant complètement sur son siège, et constata amèrement que tous semblaient être d'accord avec Alya.

« C'est pas vrai... »

Elle se rassit normalement, prenant sa tête entre ses deux mains de frustration.

Elle était prise au piège par ses amis, là, dans cette salle audiovisuelle, alors que les Parisiens étaient en danger, alors qu'une victime du Papillon causait la désolation dans la ville qu'elle protégeait depuis plusieurs semaines, dans sa ville. Elle devait trouver une solution pour s'échapper de la nasse dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Reprenant contenance, elle commença à chercher une solution en tapant du pied contre le sol.

Faire sonner l'alarme à incendie ? Elle ne connaissait pas assez la salle pour pouvoir indiquer à Tikki l'endroit où se trouvait le bouton. Crier ? Non, tout le monde se lèverait, et elle ne pourrait plus faire le moindre mouvement. Faire semblant d'être malade ? Aucune chance que ça marche maintenant. Par contre, elle avait bien une idée, mais elle était risquée et lui causerait sans doute quelques problèmes...

« Alya...

\- C'est toujours non... »

Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être suivie par sa meilleure amie.

Alors, elle souffla, et prit la décision de tenter le tout pour le tout pour Paris. S'en prendre un compte les regards et les expressions de stupeur de l'assistance, elle se mit complètement debout sur son fauteuil, puis grimpa sur le dossier et se maintint en équilibre dessus. Se redressant et plaçant ses bras en croix pour garder l'équilibre, elle s'élança, n'entendant même pas les exclamations de peur, de surprises de la classe et de ses professeurs. Manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises, elle réussit malgré tout à rejoindre l'une des allées permettant de quitter la pièce.

« Marinette ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?! Cria Mademoiselle Bustier tandis que la lumière revenait.

\- Je suis désolée ! »

Courant pour sortir de la salle, elle se retrouva très vite face à Caline qui lui barrait le chemin. Mais cela ne fut guère suffisant, puisque d'une feinte parfaite, elle esquiva sa professeure et s'enfuit par la sortie, laissant tout le petit monde totalement abasourdi.

« Je vais me faire tuer ! Je vais me faire tuer ! »

Marinette venait sûrement de sacrifier des journées entières de promenades, des dizaines de sorties entre amis, mais le devoir l'appelait, et elle espérait que Chat Noir avait pu contenir l'akumatisé durant son absence.

Elle s'informa dès lors brièvement sur la localisation de l'attaque, puis arriva dans une salle complètement vide.

« Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

Dans des mouvements parfaits, elle revêtit le costume de son alter ego, ouvrit une fenêtre, lança son yo-yo, puis sauta, fonçant de suite en direction du cinquième arrondissement de Paris, lieu où l'akumatisé avait été vu pour la dernière fois...

* * *

L'incompréhension était totale dans la salle audiovisuelle de collège Françoise Dupont. La déléguée de la classe présente dans cette pièce s'était enfuie de manière acrobatique et spectaculaire, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Bien sûr, la projection du film avait été interrompue, et sa reprise n'était guère à l'ordre du moment.

« Vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec Marinette. »

Mademoiselle Bustier était furieuse. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Marinette s'enfuyait pour aller soi-disant aux toilettes ou à l'infirmerie, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se mettait en danger comme cela.

« Allez, je vous écoute.

\- C'est qu'elle est complètement folle. Intervint Chloé en se faisant les ongles. Et après, on me dit qu'elle ne peut pas être akumatisée...

\- Chloé ! S'écrièrent tous les autres adolescents.

\- Silence ! »

Le regard de Caline se posa ensuite sur Alya, la meilleure amie de la fuyarde.

Cette dernière avait honte. Elle avait obligé son amie à une extrémité qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. À cause d'elle, la brune allait sans doute recevoir une punition carabinée de la part de ses parents, mais aussi dans le cadre scolaire, peut-être même qu'elle pourrait être renvoyée...

« C'est ma faute ! S'écria alors la Martiniquaise en se relevant. Elle voulait aller aux toilettes, et je l'en ai empêchée.

\- C'est aussi la mienne ! Déclara Adrien à la grande surprise de tous.

\- À moi aussi ! »

Suite à cette dernière intervention de Nino, tous les autres collégiens, même Chloé et Sabrina pour soutenir Adrien, se levèrent et firent front commun face à leur professeure principale. Devant une telle union, celle-ci ne put que soupirer d'accord, mais cela n'enleva en rien le besoin d'explication qu'elle ressentait.

« Je vois. Mais pourquoi donc avez-vous fait cela ? Pourquoi l'avez-vous empêchée de se rendre aux sanitaires ? »

Ils se regardèrent tous, ne sachant que dire.

En réalité, ils n'étaient que trois à connaître la vraie raison de toute cette histoire, et les autres les avaient suivis sans vraiment à chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement.

Ce fut Adrien qui se décida à donner l'explication que leur enseignante attendait, ignorant les petits coups que lui portait Plagg depuis plusieurs minutes...

« Mademoiselle Bustier... Alya, Nino et moi-même, nous pensons que Marinette a des problèmes en dehors de notre classe... »

L'effarement fut général. Dans un capharnaüm total, tous les autres collégiens demandèrent des explications plus précises à leurs trois camarades alors qu'ils commençaient à s'imaginer eux aussi des scénarios totalement fous.

« Ça suffit ! Je pense savoir de quoi vous parler, et votre réaction me dit que la mère de Marinette a eu bien raison de m'appeler ce midi. »

Ils retournèrent tous leur attention sur leur professeur, surpris par la citation du parent de leur déléguée.

« Apparemment, très tard hier soir, Marinette a voulu, dans le plus grand secret, préparer un plat en surprise pour Ad... pour le garçon qu'elle apprécie beaucoup... »

Cette allusion fit rire, sourire, une bonne partie de la classe. Seuls Chloé, qui n'était clairement pas en phase avec sa rivale, et le fils de Gabriel Agreste, qui ressentait une étrange pointe de jalousie alors que son kwami commençait à le mordiller, ne montrèrent pas de joie significative.

« … et elle a fait une erreur de manipulation. Elle a donc reçu l'une des décorations en plein de son œil... Ses parents s'en sont aperçus, mais comme Marinette semblait être résolue à ne rien dire sur son état, ils ont décidé de ne pas la confronter, ne voulant pas l'accabler plus... Mais Madame Cheng s'est inquiétée en la voyant rentrer ce midi totalement chamboulée. Elle m'a donc appelé pour m'informer de ce qu'il en était réellement... »

Adrien se sentit complètement honteux.

Lui, qui avait balayé l'idée d'un simple accident de la vie courante, ne savait plus où se mettre. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'excuse auprès de sa jolie camarade de classe pour l'avoir tourmentée autant, sans le vouloir en plus. Il voulait juste l'aider, car elle était son amie, et peut-être même plus. Il espérait qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas trop... Mais pour l'instant, il devait arrêter Plagg qui commençait vraiment à l'ennuyer grandement.

« Mademoiselle, puis-je aller chercher Marinette ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Si elle se trouve réellement aux toilettes, ce n'est clairement pas un endroit pour un jeune homme. Répondit l'enseignante, s'amusant du rougissement de son élève. Alya, vas-y... »

Soudain, l'alerte akuma retentit dans l'établissement, faisant comprendre à Adrien la raison du comportement de son kwami.

Alya consulta de suite son Ladyblog, et découvrit que sa super-héroïne préférée menait un rude combat sur l'Île de la Cité, non loin de Notre-Dame de Paris. N'écoutant pas les ordres de Caline, ils furent trois à s'enfuir, prétextant s'enquérir de l'état de leur amie brune, Alya, Nino, et Adrien.

Ce dernier ne suivit pas ses deux amis, et courra en direction d'un endroit propice pour se transformer. Une fois complètement seul, il fit sortir Plagg, et celui-ci était clairement en colère.

« Tu perds complètement les pédales ma parole ?! Ça fait dix minutes que j'essaye de te prévenir !? Ladybug n'arrête pas d'essayer de te contacter !?

\- Plagg...

\- Il n'y a pas de Plagg qui tienne ! Tu vas de suite me demander de te transformer, et on verra après pour la quantité de camembert que tu devras me donner pour te faire pardonner ! »

Adrien ne répondit rien, sachant pertinemment que le kwami, même s'il exagérait, n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

Il allait devoir se faire pardonner par les deux jeunes filles les plus importantes pour lui, Marinette pour l'avoir accabler plus qu'il ne le fallait, et Ladybug pour n'être pas venu plus rapidement à ses côtés pour combattre l'akumatisé.

« J'espère qu'elles vont bien... Plagg, transforme-moi ! »

Il se métamorphosa en Chat Noir, puis après avoir constaté avec son bâton le lieu où se trouvait en ce moment-même sa Lady, il s'élança dans le ciel parisien...

* * *

Médimal avait semé la douleur sur son passage. Depuis la salle de triage de l'hôpital de la Pitié-Salpêtrière, ses victimes se comptaient par dizaines. Habillé d'une tenue médical noire, sa peau était devenue blanche, voire cadavérique. Ses cheveux étaient dorénavant d'un rouge couleur sang. Il lançait des seringues sur toutes les personnes qui présentaient de près ou de loin une douleur, une maladie, la décuplant. Étrangement, il avait très vite quitté l'établissement de santé pour faire des ravages à extérieur. Se déplaçant par des bonds en direction du nord-ouest, il s'était très vite retrouvé dans le Jardin des Plantes, attaquant les personnes âgées sans douceur, avant de s'en prendre aux étudiants et étudiants de l'Université Pierre et Marie Curie. Heureusement, les douleurs qu'il causait n'étaient pas mortelles. Ses victimes souffraient le plus souvent de maux de tête, de migraines, de sensations de mal-être. Par contre, les blessures, les coups et fractures, même de moindre gravité, devenaient particulièrement insupportables.

Ladybug avait fini par intervenir, devenant la cible privilégiée du super-vilain, et un combat intense avait débuté. Elle avait tout d'abord réussi à amener l'assaillant aux abords de la Seine, esquivant et détruisant toutes les seringues qu'il lui lançait avec rage, pour limiter le nombre de victimes. Elle avait même l'avantage.

Seulement, dans un combat, il y avait toujours des imprévus, et la jeune héroïne en avait fait de nouveau l'amère expérience.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années, apeurée par l'akumatisé, s'était jeté dans la Seine. L'héroïne l'avait sauvé de son sort d'un bond en direction de l'Île de la Cité, atterrissant avec la personne sur le parvis de Notre-Dame de Paris. Malheureusement, même si elle avait pu esquiver de nouveau une nouvelle salve, l'une des seringues s'était brisée sur un arbre à côte d'elle, la recouvrant du liquide qu'elle contenait.

De suite, la douleur à son œil s'était réveillée, beaucoup plus intense que la veille.

Dans un cri, elle s'était enfuie, trouvant refuge sur un pan isolé du toit de la cathédrale principale de la capitale.

Et ce fut presque dans des sanglots qu'elle tenta de contacter son fidèle partenaire avec la fonction appel de son yo-yo...

« Chat Noir... répond... s'il te plaît... viens m'aider... j'ai mal... »

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de perdre son œil droit tellement la douleur était forte. Même la veille, lors de l'accident des pigeons, la souffrance avait été bien moindre. Pour le coup, c'était comme si elle avait pris le coup sans son masque.

« Chaton... »

Après une trentaine de secondes, elle vit enfin le logo de son partenaire sur la carte interactive de son yo-yo, ne faisant même pas attention au fait qu'il était tout proche de son collège.

« _Tout va bien ma Lady ?_

\- Chat... j'ai mal...

 _\- Ne t'inquiète ma Bugginette... Je suis là dans dix secondes..._ »

Effectivement, Chat Noir arriva aussi qu'il l'avait dit, ne se faisant aucunement remarquer par Médimal, et constata avec effarement l'état préoccupant de sa coéquipière. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Ladybug ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Demanda-t-il en caressant affectueusement une joue trempée de larme de la rouge.

\- Chaton... mon œil... c'est atroce...

\- Calmes-toi ma Lady... Fais moi voir... »

Elle lui désigna l'œil incriminé, le droit, et ferma ses paupières, ayant toute confiance en lui. Il observa alors le visage strié de larmes de sa Lady. Son cœur se serra encore plus de voir sa belle si vulnérable.

Effectivement, la peau était violacée, mais ceci était la preuve que le coup était plus vieux.

Sans même qu'il le lui demande, elle lui expliqua la raison de cette marque.

« Hier soir, après... le combat contre... Calmama... j'ai eu un petit... accident... sur un toit... avec des pigeons... Fit-elle d'un ton saccadé, voulant retrouver son calme malgré la douleur.

\- Je vois. C'est à cause du pouvoir de l'akumatisé...

\- Oui... il réveille les douleurs... et les décuple... »

Marinette s'était calmée, rassurée par la présence chaleureuse du super-félin, mais la douleur était toujours si intense.

« Son pouvoir... il est vicieux... le liquide dans ses seringues...

\- J'ai compris... Bon, allons soigner cet œil...

\- Il faut vaincre l'akuma...

\- Tu es la seule à pouvoir tout remettre dans l'ordre.. J'ai besoin de toi au meilleur de ta forme.

\- Mais...

\- Ce n'est pas négociable ma Lady. »

Chat Noir releva la blessée et la cala contre lui, avant d'actionner son bâton pour s'éloigner de la zone. Après un cours voyage aérien, il atterrit complètement par hasard sur le toit de la demeure des Dupain-Cheng.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Ladybug, malgré la douleur lancinante, commença à paniquer.

Pourquoi Chat Noir l'avait-il amenée ici, sur cette terrasse ? Sa terrasse en plus ?! C'était de la folie ! Savait-il qui elle était réellement ? Ou bien...

« Tiens, on a atterri chez Marinette... »

Elle soupira de soulagement.

Son coéquipier n'avait pas découvert la vérité. C'était juste un hasard, mais elle aurait préféré qu'il se pose ailleurs quand même.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'un cri de rage retentit à proximité. Les deux héros virent alors Médimal se dirigeant en direction du collège Françoise Dupont.

« Nous devons y aller... Souffla la coccinelle.

\- Non ma Lady... Toi, tu vas voir les parents de Marinette pour calmer ta douleur, et moi, je m'en vais soigner ce malade...

\- Chat... Fit-elle en levant son œil valide vers le ciel...

\- Allez ! J'y vais ! »

Après avoir fait un baise-main à sa Lady, et tout en s'élançant en direction du parvis de son collège, Chat Noir eut soudainement une pensée pour la douce et gentille Marinette.

C'était une drôle de coïncidence tout de même. Les deux filles les plus importantes de sa vie étaient blessées au même œil, et en plus, il venait de déposer l'une d'entre elles chez l'autre pour qu'elle puisse être soignée.

Cependant, il ne put y penser plus, car il fit très vite face à l'akumatisé. Il se mit dès lors à faire le mariole, ayant deux idées en tête, gagner du temps pour sa partenaire, et protéger Marinette d'une possible seringue.

Depuis la terrasse de la boulangerie, la jeune héroïne observa les gesticulations de son chaton durant quelques secondes, puis se glissa machinalement à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Elle s'écroula dans son lit, et ne trouva plus la force de se relever.

« Mmn... »

La douleur à son œil lui vrillait le crâne. Elle n'avait plus l'énergie nécessaire pour quitter son lit, et mais elle devait impérativement venir en aide à Chat Noir.

Elle eut alors l'idée de reprendre son apparence normale, mais elle la chassa rapidement.

Marinette était au collège en ce moment, pas couchée dans son lit à se larmoyer sur un mal violent à son œil droit. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que ses parents ne fassent le lien entre elle et la super-coccinelle.

Elle eut une illumination, et attrapa son yo-yo, et utilisa la fonction d'appel de l'objet, espérant ne pas se trahir.

« _Allô ? À qui ai-je l'honneur ?_ Retentit doucement la voix de Sabine Cheng. _Si c'est pour une blague, sachez que nous avons d'autres choses à faire que de plaisanter. Nous devons protéger notre boulangerie._

\- Mam... Madame Cheng... Essaya-t-elle en réprimant un hoquet de douleur. Je sais... mais... mais... je dois protéger Paris... et vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir m'aider...

 _\- Ladybug ?_

\- Oui... j'ai été touchée... et Chat m'a déposée sur votre toit... Je suis dans mon... dans le lit de votre fille...

 _\- J'arrive tout de suite._ »

Elle mit fin à l'appel, attendant l'arrivée imminente de sa mère, et peut-être même celle de son père.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle les rencontrait en tant que Ladybug, mais à chaque fois, elle avait eu l'impression qu'ils l'avaient reconnue, surtout sa mère lors de l'akumatisation du père d'Alya, Otis Césaire. Et là, elle allait être soignée dans son propre lit par ses parents...

Elle entendit alors le bruit de la trappe de sa chambre, puis des bruits de légers grincements dans les escaliers menant à sa mezzanine.

« Que t'es-t-il arrivée Ma... Ladybug ? Demanda subitement la mère de famille en remarquant les larmes sur le visage de l'héroïne.

\- Je... je me suis blessée en rentrant chez moi hier soir... et j'ai... j'ai été touchée par le pouvoir du vilain...

\- Où es-tu blessée ?

\- Ici... »

Marinette désigna son œil fermé à l'Asiatique en essayant de contenir sa douleur, mais aussi sa peur d'être découverte.

« Tom ! Une poche de glace ! Vite ! »

Elle sentit une main lui caresser affectueusement le front, avant d'entendre la trappe s'ouvrir à nouveau.

« Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ?

\- Nous avons une jeune super-héroïne blessée dans le lit de notre fille... Dit-elle en redescendant doucement de la mezzanine. Tu peux la porter jusque dans le lit d'appoint si te plaît...

\- Bien sûr... »

L'homme à la carrure imposante, mais au cœur en or, grimpa jusqu'au lit de sa chouquette adorée et n'eut aucun mal à prendre la blessée dans ses bras, comme si c'était normal de porter une héroïne. Celle-ci se pelotonna contre le torse de son père, et attendit patiemment, oubliant légèrement sa douleur, d'être déposée dans le lit dans lequel dormait très souvent Alya quand elle lui rendait visite.

Une fois qu'elle sentit le confortable matelas contre son dos, elle rouvrit son œil gauche, et chercha ses parents du regard.

« Tu devrais redescendre auprès de nos clients. Fit Sabine tout en caressant les cheveux de jais de la rouge. Et pas une mention sur la présence de Ladybug...

\- Oui, ma chérie... Occupe-toi bien d'elle...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas... Je vais la soulager comme je le ferais avec notre Marinette... »

Ils s'embrassèrent sous l'œil attendri de la nommée et Tom redescendit aux étages inférieurs. Sabine continua de caresser les cheveux de la jeune fille allongée, puis en fit de même pour sa joue droite.

Cette dernière n'en menait pas large malgré le soulagement profond qu'elle ressentait. Entre l'amour filial dans les gestes d'affections de sa mère, sa douleur malgré tout constante et son inquiétude pour son chat, elle était totalement perdue.

« Bon... je vais placer cette poche de glace sur ton œil... »

Marinette sentit de suite le froid envahir le contour de son œil, ses paupières, malgré son masque. Comme la veille, cela lui fit un bien fou, et ses larmes se stoppèrent.

« Maintiens-là pendant quelques instants... je vais prendre un truc dans ton... dans l'armoire de ma fille...

\- Oui ma... madame... »

Elle se releva légèrement, et observa avec une gêne grandissante sa tendre maman fouillant dans ses habits et créations de mode. Elle comprit de suite ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Ah ! Le voilà ! »

La vendeuse de la boulangerie familiale revint alors avec le cache-œil d'un costume de pirate. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de laisser un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres en se rappelant de son costume de pirate qu'elle avait confectionné elle-même pour une fête au collège en classe de CM2, un costume tout rouge à pois noirs.

« C'est à croire que ma fille savait inconsciemment qu'une héroïne au costume rouge à pois noirs allait faire son apparition... »

Et dire qu'elle l'avait oublié, ce costume. Et pourtant, elle avait tellement pris de plaisir à le dessiner, puis à le créer toute seule et enfin à le porter. Elle l'avait fait rouge à pois noir sans réfléchir, comme bien d'autres de ses déguisements d'ailleurs. C'était complètement incroyable.

« Ça n'ira pas trop avec le masque, mais au moins, plus de douleurs... Commenta la femme de Tom Dupain.

\- Oui... Répondit la fille du meilleur boulanger de Paris. Mais au moins, les couleurs correspondent...

\- C'est vrai... »

Marinette sentit alors les mains de la chinoise s'affairant à attacher la protection avec une grande tendresse. Elle ressentit une légère pression au niveau de son œil refroidi, mais rien de bien méchant.

Une fois le cache-œil mis, elle se leva d'une traite, prête à en découdre avec le vilain. Elle regarda alors longuement sa petite maman qui s'était elle aussi redressée tout en l'observant. Après un échange de regards et un hochement de tête, elle lui fit un rapide bisou sur la joue, et rejoignit la terrasse rapidement, sans entendre sa mère lui dire à quel point elle était fière d'elle et magnifique dans son costume.

De son œil valide, elle observa alors le combat entre l'akumatisé et son chaton.

Ce dernier esquivait encore les attaques, mais il avait beaucoup moins d'aisance que tout à l'heure. Il était temps pour elle d'entrer de nouveau en scène.

« C'est parti ! »

Dans des mouvements parfaitement maîtrisés, Ladybug descendit du toit de sa demeure et courut en direction du parvis de son collège. À une distance qu'elle trouva suffisante, elle lança son yo-yo à une vitesse folle en direction du super-vilain habillé de noir. L'arme magique le frappa violemment en plein visage et il se retrouva projeter plusieurs mètres plus loin.

« Je m'excuse, mais je n'ai pas envie d'emmener mon chaton chez le vétérinaire.

\- Miaoutch ma Lady ! Ça doit faire mal ! S'exclama le félin, rendu euphorique par le retour de sa belle partenaire. Il aurait bien besoin d'un docteur !

\- Chat... Fit-elle en roulant de l'œil d'exaspération.

\- En tout cas, ce bandeau de pirate...

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire. Je pourrais voler ton trésor le plus précieux.

\- Tu as déjà volé mon cœur, Bugginette. »

Médimal se releva, et empli d'une rage nouvelle, lança une nouvelle salve de seringues sur les deux protecteurs de Paris. Ces derniers parèrent avec facilité l'attaque, et s'élancèrent à leur tour en représailles, mais le médecin maléfique réussit lui aussi à éviter la défaite de justesse par un saut en arrière tout en envoyant des munitions s'écraser contre le sol.

« Donnez-moi vos Miraculous ! Cria-t-il, toujours en colère.

\- Jamais ! Répondirent les deux héros.

\- Prenez ça ! »

Le méchant sortit de l'une de ses poches une sorte de pistolet avec un réservoir d'air. Les gardiens de Paris durent eux aussi se retirer pour éviter le nuage rouge.

« Alors ! Que pensez-vous de mon propagateur de maladies ?! »

Ils ne répondirent pas, trop absorbés par leur réflexion.

Décidément, ce super-vilain était plein de ressources, mais eux aussi, ils en avaient, de la ressource.

« L'akuma doit se trouver dans son badge. Supposa le héros tout de noir vêtu.

\- Bien vu chaton... Répondit sa coéquipière. Je crois qu'il a enfin montré tout son arsenal.

\- Il a été plutôt patient... »

Une nouvelle fois, Ladybug se consterna du jeu de mots de son partenaire.

Bon, elle devait se l'avouer, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort non plus. Leur adversaire avait attendu qu'ils soient tous deux près de lui pour dévoiler sa nouvelle attaque.

Elle choisit ce moment pour faire appel à son pouvoir.

« Lucky Charm ! »

L'invocation magique fit apparaître un gros flacon de sirop pour la toux.

« C'est parfait. Il commence vraiment à m'irriter celui-là...»

Elle roula encore de son œil valide à cause de l'humour douteux de son coéquipier, et se concentra sur l'utilisation de son objet. Elle vit alors son flacon, son adversaire, la main droite de Chat Noir et le sol.

« Chat Noir, rapproche-toi de lui et utilise ton cataclysme sur le sol...

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres ma Lady... »

Le chat se dirigea avec une détermination sans faille faire de nouveau face à Médimal.

Il ne ne restait que cinq minutes d'activités à sa partenaire. Il devait tout faire pour qu'elle puisse tout arranger, pour Paris et ses habitants, mais aussi pour elle, son œil, tout autant que pour Marinette.

« Cataclysme ! »

La puissance magique et destructrice afflua dans sa main et il la porta rapidement contre le goudron. L'onde de choc fut terrible, causant multiples fissures autour d'eux, même la façade du collège Françoise Dupont fut touchée.

Seulement, elle eut pour conséquence heureuse de déstabiliser le vilain. Cela offrit à Ladybug le moment qu'elle attentait, et avec une grande précision malgré son handicap, elle lança avec toute sa force le flacon. Celui-ci se brisa sur Médimal et ses bras furent recouverts par le sirop, collés.

« Rah ! Cria-t-il de frustration. Vous allez me le payer !

\- Chat Noir ! Son badge !

\- Oui ma Lady ! »

Avant même que l'akumatisé fasse le moindre mouvement, Chat Noir se dépêcha de s'emparer de l'objet et de l'envoyer dans les mains de sa Bugginette. Celle-ci brisa le badge et l'akuma en sortit, s'envolant.

« Tu as fait assez de mal comme ça, petit akuma ! Fit-elle en commençant à manipuler son yo-yo. Je te libère du mal ! »

D'un geste parfaitement exécuté, elle piégea le papillon dans son yo-yo magique.

« Je t'ai eu ! Bye bye petit papillon !»

Elle ouvrit son arme et laissa le petit insecte d'une blancheur immaculée s'envoler dans le ciel de plus en plus découvert de Paris. Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle attrapa un bout du contenant apparu grâce à sa magie et le lança dans les airs.

« Miraculous Ladybug ! »

Un essaim d'un nombre inconnu de coccinelles traversa les rues et les bâtiments de Paris, réparant les dégâts causés par les pouvoirs du vilain et de Chat Noir, au plus grand soulagement de tous.

Les deux héros se rapprochèrent, mais au lieu du traditionnel entrechoquement des poings, ils se prirent dans les bras, voulant évacuer les émotions qui les avaient traversés durant le combat.

« Bien joué ma Lady...

\- Bien joué chat... »

Ils se séparèrent à regrets lorsque leur miraculous bipèrent pour la première fois.

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Demanda-t-il, toujours inquiet malgré tout. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

\- Ça va aller chaton... »

Elle lança une nouvelle fois son yo-yo en direction des toits de Paris et disparut. Chat Noir resta sur cette place, observant le pauvre interne qui était pris en charge par l'agent Roger Raincomprix, le père de Sabrina.

« Chat Noir ?! Chat Noir ?! Une réaction sur le combat ?! »

La voix d'Alya le rappela à l'une de ses inquiétudes, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Alors, sans même répondre à l'apprentie journaliste, il s'envola à son tour, faisant plusieurs aller-retours dans le quartier avant de rependre la direction du Collège Françoise Dupont.

« J'espère que Marinette va bien... »

Tandis qu'il entrait dans le collège, une pensée qu'il avait repoussée durant l'action lui revint à l'esprit, et cette fois, il se prit une claque mentale absolument monumentale...

* * *

À l'intérieur du Collège Françoise Dupont, les élèves étaient tous soulagés. Une nouvelle fois, Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient sauvé Paris et ses habitants. Les différents cours et activités allaient pouvoir reprendre normalement, comme si de rien n'était.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas dans la salle audiovisuelle pour la classe de troisième qui s'y trouvait. Mademoiselle Bustier était en colère, mais aussi inquiète. Quatre de ses élèves manquaient à l'appel, Alya Césaire, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste et Nino Lahiffe. Elle était certaine que deux d'entre eux étaient partis à la recherche d'images croustillantes des deux super-héros, mais les deux autres pouvaient être n'importe où dans le collège...

« Je suis trop dégoûtée... Soupira la voix d'Alya. Je n'ai pu faire aucune photo... Et Chat Noir m'a mis un vent monumental...

\- Oh ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ma belle. La rassura le timbre de Nino. Tu auras d'autres occasions de leur parler. Et puis, il fallait qu'on retrouve Marinette...

\- En parlant de ça, tu as des nouvelles d'Adrien ? »

Caline vit alors les deux élèves dont elles entendaient la conversation entrer dans la pièce. Sans attendre la moindre excuse, elle alla à leur rencontre, le visage fermé.

« Alya, Nino, puis-je savoir où vous étiez passés ?

\- Euh... On cherchait Marinette mademoiselle... Répondit la jeune fille, rendue anxieuse par le ton de la rousse.

\- Et nous ne l'avons pas trouvée... Compléta le jeune homme.

\- Je vois. Et Adrien, où est-il ?

\- Il a dit qu'il se trouvait au troisième étage...

\- Dites-lui de revenir le plus rapidement possible. Quant à vous deux, pour être sortis sans autorisation en dehors du collège en pleine Alerte Akuma, je vous donne deux heures de colle. »

Les deux sermonnés baissèrent la tête de honte.

Caline n'était pas sévère, mais juste. Elle avait beau apprécié ses élèves, elle ne pouvait laisser passer des comportements dangereux, surtout quand cela concernait un akuma. Il y avait des règles à respecter.

« Allez vous asseoir... »

Les deux rejoignirent leurs autres camarades, et bien sûr, la discussion se porta de suite sur les deux absents.

Ils espéraient que rien de mal ne leur était arrivé...

* * *

Après avoir quitté le champ de bataille, Ladybug était retournée dans la salle où elle s'était transformée avant le combat. Elle s'était allongée près du mur, sous la fenêtre ouverte, et avait regardé le fameux cache-œil sous toutes les coutures. Et depuis, elle fixait le plafond blanc de la pièce, l'air hagard, redevenant Marinette.

« … »

Dans son esprit, toutes les images en rapport avec ses costumes lui étaient revenues, tous ces moments où elle s'était prise pour un personnage fier des couleurs de la chance, tous ces instants où sa mère lui disait à quel point elle ferait une super-héroïne parfaite. Mais aussi toutes ces fois où elle avait douté d'elle-même, se disant qu'elle n'était pas faite pour être Ladybug, qu'une autre aurait mieux fait l'affaire. Elle était à nouveau totalement perdue.

À ses côtés, sa kwami n'osait pas prendre la parole, préférant laisser sa porteuse trouver les réponses par elle-même, et elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle serait écoutée.

« Tikki... Souffla la jeune fille.

\- Oui Marinette...

\- Crois-tu que... crois-tu que je savais, depuis mon enfance, que j'allais un jour recevoir le miraculous de la coccinelle et devenir Ladybug ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Répondit la créature magique. J'ai beau avoir cinq mille ans, il y a toujours certaines choses que je ne comprends pas...

\- Ah...

\- Mais tout ça prouve une nouvelle fois que tu n'as plus à te poser des questions sur les raisons du choix du Grand Gardien. Tu es fondamentalement Ladybug. »

Marinette continua son observation du plafond, se répétant mentalement les paroles de sa kwami.

Elle avait entièrement raison. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours aidé les autres. Elle se souvenait de Nino en Maternelle, de Nathaniel en Classe Préparatoire, ou encore d'une jeune policière pleurant tous les soirs dans le parc à côté de la boulangerie. Oui, elle était Ladybug, sûrement depuis sa petite enfance, et sa mère s'en était de suite aperçue.

« Tu crois qu'elle est fière de moi ?

\- Bien sûr... L'échange que vous avez eu le montre, mais tu devrais lui parler, pour dissiper ses peurs, ses inquiétudes... Elle en a besoin, autant que toi...

\- Je le ferai... »

Elle se releva, et décida de regarder par la fenêtre.

Le temps avait changé. La pluie et la grisaille avaient laissé la place à des petites éclaircies entre quelques cumulus. La ville de Paris baignait dorénavant dans une atmosphère lumineuse et humide.

Laissant son regard divaguer, elle ne s'attendit pas du tout à ce qu'il allait se dérouler sous peu...

« Marinette... »

À l'entente de son prénom, elle se retourna, puis ouvrit des yeux ronds en découvrant Adrien qui avançait vers elle.

« Ad... Adrien ?! »

Ce dernier continua à avancer vers elle, lentement, mais sûrement.

Il semblait déterminé, mais surtout, considérablement heureux. Il l'était tellement qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Qu'est... »

Sa question mourut dans un hoquet de surprise quand Adrien la serra fort dans ses bras. Elle ne sut pas tout de suite ce qu'elle devait faire, se sentant défaillir, mais son instinct lui dicta de répondre à l'étreinte, et elle le fit malgré la panique qui la saisissait une nouvelle fois.

Avait-il entendu en partie ou totalement sa discussion avec Tikki ? Depuis quand était-il là ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi la prenait-il dans ses bras ?

« Je suis tellement heureux... »

Adrien pleurait de joie dans les bras de sa camarade de classe. C'était un hasard, mais il avait entendu toute la discussion, et celle-ci l'avait complètement chamboulé. À ce moment précis, il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve.

« Je t'ai enfin trouvé, ma Lady... »

Il raffermit son emprise affectueuse sur sa coéquipière.

C'était incroyable. Depuis le premier jour, il était tombé amoureux de Ladybug, mais des sentiments de nature similaire étaient nés au fil du temps pour la jolie apprentie styliste, et au final, Ladybug et Marinette était une seule et même personne. La fille sous le masque était la douce, l'intelligente, la jolie, la maladroite Marinette. Marinette était la forte, l'incroyable, la miraculeuse, la persévérante Ladybug. C'était tellement génial, magnifique.

Cette dernière était au bord de l'implosion. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Adrien l'avait qualifiée comme étant sa 'Lady', comme le faisait Chat Noir.

Son cerveau tourna dès lors à plein régime, cherchant des explications plausibles aux paroles et au comportement de l'élu de son cœur. Elle ne put qu'arriver à deux conclusions qu'elle pensait totalement improbables jusqu'à cet instant...

« Tu...tu...tu... as... Ladybug... moi... Baragouina-t-elle, le visage cramoisi et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Oui Marinette... Répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Maintenant, je sais que tu es Ladybug... J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir tout de suite d'ailleurs...

\- Et tu... tu... tu... toi... chat...

\- Oui ma Lady... Je suis Chat Noir... »

Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous le choc, mais heureusement, elle fut affectueusement retenue par les bras de son coéquipier.

Marinette était amoureuse d'Adrien depuis le fameux jour où il lui avait donné son parapluie, mais au fil du temps, Chat Noir s'était fait une place de choix dans son cœur. Finalement, son idiot de Chat était le beau, le doux, le gentil, le prévenant Adrien. Adrien était l'exubérant, le fidèle, le puissant, le héros à l'humour douteux, Chat Noir.

« ... »

Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, ni à penser. Le flot d'informations et d'émotions contradictoires lui embrumait le cerveau. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher.

Adrien se recula légèrement, et vit dans les prunelles brillantes de sa princesse tous les sentiments qui la parcouraient.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle durant tout ce temps ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas faire le lien avec ses yeux magnifiques, ce petit nez retroussé, ses cheveux de jais coiffés en deux couettes ? Tout était similaire entre sa camarade de classe et l'héroïne, et il les aimait. Non, il l'aimait de tout son cœur.

« Marinette... »

Il prit une longue inspiration et retint ensuite son souffle, une certaine peur s'immisçant en lui.

Il avait l'inquiétude d'être rejeté. Ladybug ne l'avait-elle pas rembarré à plusieurs reprises sous ses traits de Chat Noir ? Marinette n'arrivait-elle pas à lui adresser la parole normalement ? Même s'ils avaient passé de très bons moments ensemble, comme lors des sauvetages de Paris, ou encore à s'entraîner pour un tournoi de jeux vidéo, la danse qu'ils avaient partagée lors de la fête de Chloé, voire même lors de leur escapade dans les rues de la capitale pour voir le film de sa mère, elle en aimait sans doute un autre.

Cependant, il devait prononcer la phrase fatidique, ces mots décrivant tous les ses sentiments pour cette jeune fille extraordinaire. Il devait juste trouver le courage de le faire.

« Rah ! Mais dis-lui ! Intervint le kwami noir de Adrien en sortant de la veste blanche. C'est facile pourtant ! 'Je...

\- Plagg ! Cria la créature rouge de Marinette. Tu n'as pas honte ?!

\- Bien sûr que non. Je ne vois pas où il est le problème. Ces deux-là se tournent autour depuis des semaines.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison !

\- Si c'en est une, Tikki ! J'en peux plus de l'entendre geindre son amour pour les deux identités de ta porteuse à longueur de journée ! Ladybug par ci, Marinette par là. Je sature ma sucrette !

\- Et alors ? Je te signale que c'est pareil de mon côté. Mais il faut les laisser faire d'eux-mêmes. Et ne m'appelle pas sucrette ! Chaussette qui pue ! »

La dispute entre les deux créatures magiques laissa les deux intéressés totalement pantois. Ils se regardèrent, incrédules, avant de lancer un regard synchronisé vers leur compagnon surnaturel, avant de revenir sur eux-mêmes.

« Tu m'aimes ? »

Ils avaient prononcé cette question en même temps, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils eurent alors un petit rire nerveux, gênés par cette situation cocasse.

« Oui Marinette... je t'aime...

\- Moi... moi... moi... aussi... Adrien... »

Les teintes rouges de leurs joues s'intensifièrent encore plus. Machinalement, ils réduisirent l'espace qui les séparait, rapprochant leur visage. Leur cœur battant à tout rompre, ils fermèrent leurs yeux, puis enfin, leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser. Après quelques secondes de ce contact qui les avait faits chavirer de bonheur, leurs lèvres se quittèrent, mais ils ne purent résister plus longtemps et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, ils y mirent plus d'ardeur, sans pour autant aller plus loin.

Ils eurent tous les deux l'impression de vivre un rêve, loin de la réalité, loin du collège, loin de leurs camarades de classe, loin de la responsabilité écrasante de sauver Paris des attaques du Papillon., de se trouver dans une leur propre bulle, dans un monde hors du temps.

À bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau, et rouvrirent leurs yeux. Ils s'observèrent, et Adrien remarqua enfin l'ecchymose pré-orbitale.

« Je tiens à m'excuser Princesse... Fit le blond un peu honteux. Je ne savais plus quoi faire tout à l'heure... et j'en ai parlé à Alya et Nino...

\- C'est pour ça que vous m'aviez piégé. En conclut la brune, à l'aise.

\- Oui... enfin non... ce n'était pas un piège... Mais on voulait t'entourer le plus possible... Tu sais, j'ai cru qu'on te faisait du mal en dehors du collège... Ça m'a révulsé... Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de trouver le responsable et de lui faire payer...

\- Bonne chance alors avec les millions de pigeons et ton allergie aux plumes. Railla-t-elle, moqueuse.

\- C'est tout de même incroyable que tu ne m'aies pas reconnu...

\- À ma décharge, ta coupe change en Chat Noir, et en plus, tu ne sors pas tes jeux de mots douteux en tant qu'Adrien...

\- Ils sont sen-chat-tionnels pourtant... »

Elle roula des yeux puis embrassa à nouveau son amoureux.

Par la suite, ils présentèrent à l'autre leur kwami respectif, puis avec l'aide de Tikki, remaquillèrent l'œil marqué de la franco-chinoise. Il ne leur resta alors plus qu'une seule chose.

« Euh... Chat... Adrien... maintenant, on est ensemble... enfin... je veux dire... en couple ?

\- Assurément ma lady... »

Comme pour sceller leur accord sur la nature de leur relation, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, sans se rendre compte des bruits de pas qui se faisaient entendre.

« Hum ! Hum ! Toussota soudainement une voix.

\- Hein ?! Firent-ils en s'éloignant à regret l'un de l'autre. Monsieur Longtemps ?!

\- Je vous dérange peut-être, mais vous devriez être en salle audiovisuelle en ce moment-même. Suivez-moi. »

Rouges comme des coquelicots, ils suivirent leur professeur d'Histoire-Géographie, discutant du comportement qu'ils devaient adopter, main dans la main...

* * *

Dans la salle audiovisuelle, les discussions allaient bon train entre les élèves, discutant de tout et de rien en attendant le retour de leur professeur d'Histoire, ou regardant leur écran de téléphone portable. C'était le cas d'Alya qui regardait avec insistance les commentaires des suiveurs de son blog. Pour la première fois, elle n'avait aucune photographie, aucune vidéo pour étayer son site internet, et il n'y avait aucun contenu intéressant sur les réseaux sociaux.

« Apparemment, les gens n'ont pas pu prendre de photos de Ladybug. Il n'y a que des vidéos d'eux-mêmes se cachant pour éviter d'être victimes de l'akumatisé.

\- C'était quoi son pouvoir à celui-là ? Demanda Nino.

\- Hum... d'après ce que je lis, il avait le pouvoir d'augmenter les douleurs des gens...

\- Vraiment vicieux ça...

\- Tu l'as dit... Heureusement qu'il n'a pas réussi à entrer dans le collège... Il aurait très bien pu attaquer Marinette... »

L'idée d'entendre un hurlement de douleur de leur amie les fit blêmir.

C'était même la raison pour laquelle ils avaient vraiment recherché leur amie dans l'enceinte du collège. Ils n'auraient clairement pas supporté la voir souffrir.

« Ah ! Vous voilà enfin tous les deux ! Je peux savoir où vous étiez ?! Je me suis inquiétée ! J'espère que vous n'étiez pas en dehors du collège ?! »

L'exclamation de Mademoiselle Bustier les fit bondir, tout comme le reste de la classe. Ils virent alors avec soulagement les deux élèves disparus.

Ces derniers avaient, d'un commun accord, décidé de ne pas ébruiter l'avancement de leur relation. Ils devaient encore parler de plusieurs choses, comme la possibilité que Gabriel Agreste s'y oppose fermement, ou encore la nature de la relation entre Ladybug et Chat Noir. Ils avaient donc besoin d'un peu de répit.

Cependant, cela était sans compter sur Monsieur Longtemps, au grand dam des deux tourtereaux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle Bustier, ces deux-là étaient bel et bien à l'intérieur du collège, en salle trois cent deux...

\- Et que faisiez-vous là-bas ? Demanda la nommée aux deux intéressés qui rougirent furieusement.

\- Oh ! Trois fois rien. Pouffa l'homme. Alors que tout le monde s'inquiétait pour eux, ils étaient tout simplement en train de se bécoter... »

Ce fut le chaos dans la salle audiovisuelle. Des cris de joie, des sifflements, des applaudissements, et une protestation, se firent entendre de toute part.

Alya était bien sûr la plus hystérique. Tout en sautant sur place, elle hurlait en secouant Nino comme un prunier, ce dernier ayant bien du mal à la retenir. Alix et Kim sifflaient, tandis que tous les autres applaudissaient et que Rose s'imaginait dans un film romantique. Seule Chloé rageait dans son coin, mordant son sac furieusement, sans guère recevoir le soutien de Sabrina. Quant à Nathaniel, il avait le visage totalement baissé sur son cahier de dessin.

Après cela, les deux amoureux durent faire face à une avalanche de questions les embarrassantes les unes que les autres après que leurs camarades se soient rués sur eux.

C'était justement pour ça qu'ils ne voulaient pas officialiser leur relation toute de suite. Ils voulaient se donner le temps de trouver une explication acceptable, mais surtout profiter un peu de l'autre sans personne pour les observer, les juger, dans la joie et la volupté.

Heureusement, dans cette pièce dédiée à la projection de films, il restait une personne avec les pieds sur Terre...

« Laissez-les tranquilles ! Déclara Mademoiselle Bustier, voulant retrouver le calme. Retournez vous asseoir ! »

Dans une exclamation de déception, ils retournèrent tous à leur place. Seuls Marinette et Adrien furent soulagés, et remercièrent leur enseignante pour son intervention salutaire. Cette dernière donna une petite punition à la déléguée en raison de sa fuite et de son refus d'obtempérer. Mais l'interrogatoire reprit dès lors qu'ils furent installés à leur place, et ce fut une nouvelle Alya l'investigatrice en chef.

« Alors, petits cachottiers, vous nous devez des explications ? Vous vous embrassiez vraiment ? Vous sortez ensembles ?

\- Oui... Soufflèrent-ils, cramoisis par la gêne.

\- C'est géant mec ! S'écria Nino à l'intention d'Adrien.

\- Qui a fait le premier pas ? Reprit Alya.

\- Je... Tentèrent-ils en même temps.

\- Ça suffit ! Intervint soudainement Chloé, furieuse comme un volcan. Jamais mon Adrichou pourrait s'intéresser à cette boulangère, et encore moins en tomber amoureux ! Elle n'a pas sa classe, ni la mienne !

\- Chloé, connaître Marinette est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie... Elle est extraordinaire... miraculeuse... Je l'aime de tout mon cœur... »

Un 'quoi' retentissant se fit entendre de la bouche de la blonde, tout comme des soupirs rêveurs de la part des autres filles, en raison des mots d'amour du beau blond.

Cependant, cela sembla drastiquement calmer la fille du Maire, et elle toisa alors d'un air mauvais sa rivale.

« Marinette Dupain-Cheng ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à te moquer de lui ou à le faire souffrir ! Compris ?

\- J'en ai aucunement l'intention. Adrien est... l'amour de ma vie... »

Vaincue, Chloé retourna à sa place alors que de nouveaux soupirs attendris se firent entendre. La classe put dès lors commencer l'exercice donné par les deux professeurs, offrant par la même occasion du répit au jeune couple...

* * *

Après les cours, Marinette n'avait pas pu échapper à l'interrogatoire d'Alya sur sa nouvelle relation avec Adrien. Elle avait été harcelée de questions particulièrement embarrassantes et intimes durant près de deux heures. Elle avait essayé tant bien que mal d'éluder le sujet, expliquant qu'elle avait encore des choses à régler avec son amoureux, mais la créatrice du Ladyblog n'avait pas du tout lâcher le morceau. Alors, essayant de paraître la plus naturelle possible, elle avait raconté à sa meilleure amie que son amoureux l'avait retrouvée alors qu'elle était sur le point d'être prise pour cible par l'akumatisé, qu'il s'était jeté sur elle pour la protéger, puis qu'ils avaient longuement discuté avant de se déclarer leur amour mutuel. L'apprentie journaliste avait bien sûr émis quelques doutes, sentant que la franco-chinoise lui cachait certains éléments, mais elle avait fini par laisser éclater sa joie de la savoir enfin en couple avec le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis tellement longtemps.

La Martiniquaise était finalement partie sur les coups de dix-huit heures, mais la jeune héroïne n'en avait pas fini avec les discussions importantes...

« Marinette.. je peux monter ? Fit Soudainement sa mère en toquant à la trappe.

\- Oui maman... »

Assise dans le lit d'appoint, elle observa Sabine venant la rejoindre.

Malgré son sourire habituel, elle semblait particulièrement songeuse.

« Ma chérie... Commença-t-elle. Dès que j'ai vu Ladybug entrer en action à la rentrée, j'ai su qui elle était. J'ai eu un peu de mal à y croire au début. Je me voilais la face, mais quand je la voyais à l'écran, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à toi, dans tes nombreux costumes rouges à pois noirs. Et puis, il y a eu la fois où Kim est venu se réfugier dans la boulangerie. J'ai réellement réalisé que l'héroïne de Paris et toi ne faisiez qu'une. J'ai été tellement fière de te voir aussi rayonnante dans ton costume, mais aussi tellement inquiète de savoir que tu risquais ta vie. J'ai vite compris que tu ne dirais rien, alors j'ai fait comme si de rien était, respectant ton choix. Mais cela a été très dur, surtout que ton père ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Je devais te sermonner, te punir, alors que tu avais les meilleures raisons du monde pour justifier tes absences, tes retards en cours. J'entendais parfois de drôles de discussions alors que tu aurais dû être toute seule. Je te soutenais, sans pouvoir réellement le faire.

\- Ce sont les règles qui le voulaient... Argumenta l'adolescente, la tête basse. Je ne devais rien dire... Pourtant, je m'étais aperçue que tu avais des doutes, et j'appréhendais énormément les moments où je vous voyais, toi et papa, en tant que Ladybug. J'avais peur que vous me reconnaissiez une bonne fois pour toutes, et que vous fassiez une gaffe en m'appelant Marinette ou par l'un de mes nombreux surnoms. Et pour les drôles de discussions, je discutais avec ma kwami, Tikki...

\- Ta 'kwami' ? 'Tikki' ? »

Le petit être magique fit son apparition devant les deux humaines en virevoltant dans la pièce, et étrangement, Sabine ne fut guère surprise de la voir caresser les joues de sa fille avec affection.

« Bonsoir Madame Cheng. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin vous parler. Mon nom est Tikki. Je suis la kwami qui donne les pouvoirs de la Chance et de la Création à Marinette. J'essaye de l'aider autant que je le peux, mais ce n'est pas facile tous les jours...

\- À ça, ne m'en parlez pas... Se moqua affectueusement l'épouse de Tom Dupain. Marinette est une vraie catastrophe quand elle s'y met..

\- Hé ! S'offusqua l'adolescente.

\- Mais je connais les kwamis. Reprit la mère de Marinette.

\- Ah bon ? Lâcha Marinette.

\- Ta grand-mère m'en parlait souvent quand j'étais jeune. Répondit la femme. Ils font partie d'une très ancienne légende chinoise. Par contre, je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient le pouvoir de transformer les humains en super-héros. »

La discussion continua longtemps. Il fut notamment question des liens étroits entre Tikki, ses porteuses des miraculous de la coccinelle et leur mère.

Apparemment, celles-ci finissaient toujours par découvrir la vérité pour des raisons diverses et variées, mais c'était bien la première fois que l'une d'entre elles le savait depuis le début.

Sabine avoua même avoir entendu sa fille pleurer la nuit dernière, tout comme avoir facilité l'accès aux nécessaires pour qu'elle puisse se soigner dans le plus grand secret, avant de demander à sa fille de ne plus lui cacher la moindre blessure à l'avenir.

« En parlant de blessure... Adrien aurait pu être beaucoup plus chevaleresque quand il t'a amené ici...

\- Quoi ?! Cria l'héroïne, abasourdie.

\- Il aurait été préférable qu'il te dépose lui-même dans le lit d'appoint, au lieu de te laisser sur le toit...

\- Mais... mais...

\- Je sais que l'akuma était sur le parvis du collège, mais tout de même...

\- Attends maman... Tu sais qu'Adrien est Chat Noir ?!

\- Bien sûr... et depuis un petit moment...

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment ?! Je ne l'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui !?

\- Oh ! Tu sais ma chouquette, il y a des choses que seule une mère peut voir... »

Sabine Cheng ria légèrement devant l'incrédulité de sa fille, et s'en alla après lui avoir fait un petit bisous sur la joue, ayant le dîner à préparer. Marinette, totalement désappointée, s'allongea ensuite sur son lit d'appoint, le regard perdu dans le plafond de sa chambre.

« Tikki... en dehors de ma mère, d'Adrien et du Grand Gardien, tu penses qu'il y a d'autres personnes au courant ? Comme Alya ? Ou Nino ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça Marinette ? Demanda la kwami, surprise.

\- Ben, je ne sais pas... Répondit la nommée, légèrement désabusée. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde peut savoir maintenant... C'est tellement évident que je suis Ladybug...

\- Non. Il n'y a personne d'autre. Affirma la petite rouge. Maître Fu t'a choisie, Adrien est Chat Noir, et les mères de mes porteuses ont toujours su. Ces trois personnes ont un lien important avec Ladybug.

\- Mais peut-être ont-ils des doutes eux-aussi ? D'autres m'ont vue dans mes costumes, comme Nino... Alya est ma meilleure amie...

\- Connaissant Alya, elle n'aurait pas pu tenir aussi longtemps que ta mère... et même ton père ne t'a pas reconnue Marinette...

\- Donc d'après toi, c'est carrément impossible qu'ils le sachent aussi...

\- Oui, la seule personne capable de les mettre au courant de ta double identité, c'est toi.

\- Comme avec Adrien ?

\- Non. Adrien et toi, vous êtes des âmes sœurs. Vous le saviez inconsciemment.

\- Ah... »

La collégienne souffla, et ferma les yeux. Elle repensa à tous les moments qu'elle avait vécus avec Adrien et Chat Noir depuis la rentrée.

Ils avaient tous les deux vécu un véritable chassé croisé amoureux, s'attirant l'un l'autre tout en se repoussant. Elle avait été aveuglée par son amour, un peu obsessionnel, pour le mannequin et n'avait pas voulu voir qui se cachait sous le masque de son coéquipier, pour ne pas le faire souffrir à cause de sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait, ou plutôt, ne voulait lui retourner. Selon toutes vraisemblances, la réciproque avait été de mise pour Adrien.

« Tikki, nous avons été complètement idiots, Adrien et moi...

\- Le plus important, c'est que vous êtes parvenus à vous trouver... Dis-toi que cela aurait pu être encore plus compliqué, comme pour Jeanne d'Arc...

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Ben, elle et le Chat Noir de l'époque ont dû attendre qu'elle soit arrêtée pour enfin réaliser qui était l'autre... »

Tikki lui narra la révélation entre la Pucelle d'Orléans et le Chat Noir de cette époque, soit un jeune premier Britannique très important parmi la Cour du Royaume d'Angleterre.  
Effectivement, leur situation avait été bien plus périlleuse. Entre son arrestation, l'emprisonnement et les accusations d'hérésie et de sorcellerie, la révélation avait été particulièrement salutaire pour Jeanne d'Arc. Grâce à cela, elle avait réussi à fuir, puis, avec l'aide des porteurs des Miraculous du Renard et du Paon, elle avait trompé le monde sur son emprisonnement, son procès et sa mort. Finalement, avec l'accord secret du Roi Charles VII, les deux âmes sœurs s'étaient retirées loin des tumultes, loin des tensions, pour vivre paisiblement dans un coin reculé du Royaume de France.

« Plagg et toi, vous êtes restés avec eux par la suite ? Demanda la collégienne, curieuse.

\- Non. Fit clairement la kwami. Les gardiens ont décidé de nous envoyer ailleurs, dans un autre pays...

\- Ça veut dire que... Commença la jeune fille, au bord des larmes. Lorsque notre combat contre le Papillon sera terminé... tu me quitteras...

\- Pas nécessairement Marinette... et puis, j'ai très envie de connaître vos futurs enfants, à Adrien et toi... Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr que Plagg appréciera votre chien... »

Marinette pouffa de rire en imaginant le kwami noir poursuivi par un labrador, et Tikki souffla de soulagement d'avoir évité de nouveaux pleurs chez sa porteuse.

« Marinette ! C'est l'heure ! »

Cette exclamation de ma part de Madame Cheng arriva à point nommé. L'appelée se dépêcha de descendre à l'étage du dessous pour prendre le repas. Elle n'échappa guère aux remontrances de son père, mis au courant de sa fuite et de la punition par un mot dans son carnet de correspondance, mais la bienveillance dans le regard de sa mère l'aida énormément, tout comme le fait qu'elle avait été surprise dans les bras d'Adrien n'avait pas été mentionné.

 _«... Ladybug, avec son fidèle partenaire Chat Noir, a une nouvelle fois sauvé Paris d'un akumatisé durant l'après-midi. Ce dernier, un jeune interne à l'Hôpital de la Pitié-Salpêtrière, s'est vu transformé en Médimal... »_

Marinette déglutit d'appréhension en entendant la voix de Nadja Chamack.

Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune image d'elle ou de son coéquipier combattant la victime du Papillon, et elle s'en était réjouie. Mais là, elle était avec ses parents qui l'avaient aidée alors qu'elle était mal en point. Elle espérait que son père n'allait pas en parler, ou du moins, ne pas faire part d'une inquiétude pour son alter ego.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri. Intervint subitement Sabine en souriant aux deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Ladybug va très bien. Elle était clairement déterminée à vaincre l'akumatisé en repartant. Elle était juste chamboulée, car Chat Noir venait de lui déclarer son amour. Mais elle n'est pas la seule à avoir un amoureux...

\- Que... Kof ! Quoi ?! Fit la concernée en manquant de s'étouffer.

\- Tu vas bien, ma chouquette ?! S'inquiéta Tom Dupain. Tu veux un verre d'eau ?!

\- Non... ça ira... »

L'héroïne en civile lança un regard à sa mère qui lui fit un petit clin d'œil malicieux.

Elle n'allait pas échapper à l'aveu de sa première relation amoureuse.

« Papa...

\- Ce n'est pas la peine ma chérie. Fit le boulanger, l'air boudeur. Ta mère m'a tout dit tout à l'heure... »

Il se leva de sa chaise, et regarda sa fille droit dans les yeux.

« Ma fille a un amoureux ! Ma fille a un amoureux ! »

Ton attrapa sa précieuse fille et l'enlaça fortement, manquant de l'étouffer, avant de la porter dans les airs, heureux comme un gamin, répétant sans se lasser la même phrase. Il finit par la lâcher à la demande de sa femme, le dîner n'étant pas terminé. Marinette fut obligée de dire le nom de son amoureux, ce qui ne surprit guère le pâtissier, mais aussi de lui envoyer sur-le-champs une invitation à dîner pour le lendemain, invitation bien sûr acceptée par le jeune homme, ravi de pouvoir manger les bons plats du meilleur boulanger de Paris avec sa Princesse.

Après cela, le dîner prit fin normalement, et Marinette remonta dans sa chambre, puis offrit à Tikki quelques cookies préparés par son père.

« Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte Tikki, mais avant, être avec Adrien était un rêve... Maintenant, on est ensemble, et en plus, il vient manger à la maison demain... Je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie... »

La seule réaction de Tikki fut de finir son repas avant de venir caresser la joue de sa porteuse.

« Je me demande surtout si, au final, ton œil au beurre n'a pas plutôt été un coup de chance... »

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard, il était vingt-trois heures trente. Un calme, tout relatif, régnait sur Paris. Les Parisiennes, Parisiens et touristes, menaient leur vie comme d'habitude. Certains profitaient des nombreuses activités nocturnes de la capitale, d'autres s'immortalisaient, flânaient non loin des nombreux monuments illuminés, mais la plupart d'entre eux se trouvaient entre quatre murs, devant un écran, un livre, un cahier, assis dans un fauteuil ou une chaise, allongés dans un lit, actifs ou endormis, se reposant d'une journée éreintante. Comme si rien ne s'était passé...

« Rah ! C'est pas possible ! »

Cette exclamation, empreinte de colère, mais aussi de douleur, n'était autre que celle de Chat Noir, l'un des héros de Paris. Il marchait sur les toits du groupe d'immeubles non loin du Manoir Agreste. Habillé de son traditionnel costume noir aux oreilles et à la queue de félin, il essayait tant bien que mal de rejoindre sa chambre, sa main droite essayant de trouver un point d'appui avec son bâton, tandis que la gauche recouvrait une partie de son visage masqué.

« Ça fait un mal de chien ! »

Chat Noir ventait tout juste de finir d'épauler sa magnifique partenaire Ladybug lors d'une énième attaque du Papillon.

Celui-ci avait akumatisé un jeune adolescent refoulé d'une discothèque en raison de son âge. Devenant Age Modificator, il avait acquis le pouvoir de modifier l'âge de personnes qu'il croisait sur son chemin en leur lançant des pièces d'identité sorties d'une besace magique. Ses victimes passaient, entre autres, de l'âge adulte à la petite enfante, de l'adolescence au troisième âge, au grès des envies du super-vilain. Les deux héros avaient très vite réussi à déceler l'emplacement de l'akuma, une carte de cantine de son lycée, et le problème n'avait pas trop été difficile à régler.

« Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? »

Le félin n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver.

Pourtant, il avait été attentif à l'environnement qui l'entourait durant tout le trajet qui était censé le ramener chez lui, surtout depuis l'incident de sa partenaire.

« J'ai vraiment la poisse... »

Pour le coup, la malchance du Chat Noir avait clairement frappé.

Alors qu'il venait tout juste de prendre congé de sa coccinelle et qu'il sautait de toits en toits avec l'aide de son bâton, le héros avait soudainement senti son nez le picoter, puis avait violemment éternué. Sans doute réveillés et apeurés par cet éternuement aussi bruyant que brutal, de nombreux de pigeons s'était élevés dans les airs, volant de façon totalement aléatoire. Et bien sûr, il avait fallu que l'un d'entre eux vienne le percuter tandis qu'il était en pleine crise allergique. Tout cela lui avait fait perdre l'équilibre et cogner son malheureux œil gauche contre le rebord d'une cheminée.

« J'en peux plus... »

De son œil valide, Chat Noir vit enfin le Manoir Agreste se dessiner devant lui.

Il ne lui restait donc qu'un bond à faire avant d'être enfin à l'abri des possibles regards indiscrets nocturnes.

Cependant, il se figea d'effroi.

Il n'avait clairement plus force de faire un tel saut jusqu'à sa chambre, ni celle de descendre de l'immeuble sur lequel il se trouvait. Il était clairement coincé. De plus, il n'avait pas accès à de la glace, et encore moins de la crème pour les ecchymoses.

Il utilisa la fonction appel de son bâton...

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as mon chaton ?_ Fit Marinette, amusée de l'appel de son amoureux. _Je te manque déjà ?_

\- 'Chat-crément' ma Lady... Répondit-il en retenant un grincement de douleur. Mais j'ai un... problème...

 _\- Quel problème ?_

\- Allergie aux plumes... pigeons... œil et cheminée...

 _\- Ne me dis pas que..._

\- Si Princesse... Souffla-t-il, désabusé. I have a black eye...

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas chaton. Je donne un cookie à Tikki, je préviens ma mère, puis j'arrive tout de suite._

\- Ne me fais pas trop languir... »

Adrien reprit son apparence normal, et dut faire face aux sarcasmes particulièrement mal venus de Plagg. Ce dernier prit un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui.

« Alors Adrien, on fait sa demoiselle en détresse ? Railla l'être millénaire.

\- Mange ton camembert... Lâcha l'intéressé, contrarié.

\- C'est pourtant au Chevalier de sauver la Princesse, pas l'inverse.

\- Je vais te priver de camembert...

\- Roh ! Si on ne peut même plus rigoler.. »

Le kwami avala d'une traite sa part de fromage et le blond put se transformer de nouveau.

Après quelques minutes, Ladybug fit finalement son apparition. Ainsi, éclairés par la Lune, ils se regardèrent, puis se firent un sourire, ayant la même pensée.

« Foutus Pigeons... »

 **Fin**


End file.
